


Everyone wants a Piece of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques

by XxReighxX



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxReighxX/pseuds/XxReighxX
Summary: Basically a series of oneshots featuring Grimmjow and everyone! Original pairings chosen by readers, so if you want to see a specific pairing, feel free to request in the comments!





	1. Double Sixes

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

 

Double Sixes

...

We'd set up camp in the vast, dead sands of Hueco Mundo. I, Kuchiki Byakuya had just finished preparing for bed, and was quite ready for some rest. Our final opponent, the 10th/0 Espada, Yammy, was defeated. Now we could only wait for someone to help us get out of the wasteland. I wasn't worried. Urahara may be many things, but I knew he would find a way to get us out of there. I had faith in his genius. I was more upset with my current situation than anything.

How I got forced into it I don't know, but I'd been put on guard duty for the night.

Laying on one of Unohana-taicho's portable futons, not three feet away, was Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques. He was asleep...had been ever since he'd dealt the distracting blow to his former ally so that I could kill the huge Hollow with Senbonzakura. Jaegerjaques was the reason that Yammy was dead, and for that he had been healed, then placed in a room on the non-destroyed side of Las Noches. He would probably be pardoned, if he agreed to join our side in the war against Aizen. From what Kurosaki told me about the Hollow, that wouldn't be a problem. Jaegerjaques hated Aizen more than most of us did.

I respected what he'd done. He'd thrown himself out in front of his enemies, and attacked his supposed ally dead on. It's not an easy decision to make, but it is an admirable one. It was decided that it would be I who watched over him. I was the only one they could think of, apparently. Unohana-taicho was a woman, so that wasn't entirely appropriate to put a man in her bedroom for the night. Zaraki was less than dependable for that sort of thing. That barbarian would probably challenge the former Sexta to a fight as soon as the Hollow woke, injured or not. Kurosaki and the Hollow would kill each other within seconds. Mayuri would undoubtedly try to experiment on him, and no one else was really qualified.

"Nnah..where the fuck am I?" I heard a gruff, tired voice mutter.

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts abruptly. I turned my head in the direction of the noise, my breath catching softly in my throat as my eyes locked with a pair of startling, electric blue ones. I'd never seen such a vibrant shade before, it was stunning. He blinked a few times, scratching his head and looking around in confusion. Then he looked back at me, his striking eyes demanding answers.

"Ya gonna answer me, pretty boy?" he asked rudely, sitting up.

The sheets fell to his waist, and I couldn't help but notice the musculature of his naked torso. I hadn't really gotten a good look at him on the battlefield. He was covered in so many cuts and bruises, and drenched in blood. But, he was actually pretty attractive. His body was all hard, corded muscles covered in tanned skin. Though he had a nasty scar going straight down the middle of his chest...it didn't detract from his looks. Rather...it actually made him look rugged and dangerous. Sexy…but of course I would never think something like that.

"Oi! Ya ignorin' me?!" his rough voice growled agitatedly. I snapped out of my daze.

"You are in Las Noches. We have taken up residence here until our outside forces can get us out of this world," I answered coolly. He blinked, remaining silent.

"You should rest, Sexta-san. You're injuries were rather extensive," I said, turning my eyes away from his half nakedness. I didn't like the way my eyes wanted to linger on the ribbed flesh of his abdomen. His own eyes swept over me with undisguised interest.

"Hm..they stuck me with a pretty one, eh? What's yer name?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes at me as if he were scrutinizing me. I ignored the pretty comment dutifully.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Gotei Thirteen's Sixth Division," I answered. He grinned, and I felt an odd lurch in my stomach at the sight of it.

"Hey, we're the same number! Sexta is six!" he said. I just stared at him blankly.

"I am aware of what it means," I drawled, pulling the sheets of the bed up over my shoulders and lying down.

"Yer kinda cute, ya know?" he said. I'm not stupid. I know when someone's teasing me. I just kept my face expressionless and turned so that he was faced with my 'cold' shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Sexta-san," I ordered curtly. He just cackled throatily, sending an unwelcome shiver of something I shall not admit to up my spine.

"Awright, I'll go to sleep," he said. I chose to deny his statement any type of response, listening as he shuffled into his own blankets noisily.

"G'nite, Princess," he murmured lowly, before he promptly trailed off into soft snores.

I glowered into the darkness. Gods, he was like Renji. Though I was admittedly fond of my lieutenant, it didn't mean that the redhead was any less agitating. I sighed, tightening the cocoon of blankets around me. I was a little uncomfortable sleeping in the same room with him, him being a former enemy and all. But, his injuries seemed harsh enough that he wouldn't be able to move a lot, much less make his way over to my side of the room. His weapons were confiscated and his reiatsu sealed. Also, I think Unohana-taicho might have spiked everyone's drinks with some kind of sleeping solution during dinner so we'd actually rest after all of our battles. I suspected that only because I was having trouble keeping myself from slipping out.

...

Sometime later, long after the darkness of sleep had taken me away, I felt hands pushing through my unbound hair. Fingers danced over my eyelids, ears, cheekbones, nose, and lips. I was so lost in the fog of sleep, I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. The digits lingered on my mouth, tracing the soft curve of it and dipping inside daringly. My lids fluttered, my breath catching as another hand traveled lightly over my neck, pushing inside my haori to tease the skin there.

"Wakie, wakie, Princess. Lemme see them pretty eyes of yers," a gruff voice rumbled against my ear. I unconsciously turned my neck towards the tingling source of heat. My neck has always been a hot spot. I blinked my eyes open only to see a pair of bright, lust filled blue eyes staring down at me as a large, muscular body loomed over mine. I glared.

"You have three seconds to get off of me, Hollow, or you will meet your death painfully," I said coldly.

He just smirked at me roguishly, causing my heart to jump at the sight. It was even sexier up close, that demon-like twist of his mouth. For some reason, I remained still when his tongue came out to swipe at my soft cheek. It was rough, the texture of a feline tongue, and the sensation of it's roughness against my skin caused an automatic guttering of my thoughts. Do not misunderstand me. I am the very epitome of composure. But, it had been a while…and I was still quite worked up from all of the recent adrenaline filled battles I'd been through since my arrival in Hollow World. My half asleep mind couldn't help but react to the sight of the admittedly attractive, perfectly formed specimen of a man settling his thighs over my hips in the most enticing way.

"Oh, come on, Princess! I only wanna have a lil' fun," he said, nipping at my ear sharply and ripping a gasp from my mouth.

"I know ya want me, Princess. I can smell the lust all over ya!" he groaned lightly as he inhaled the scent at the crook of my neck. He licked a small line of fire to my pulse and sucked at it.

"Smells good on ya, Babe. We ain't gotta tell no one 'bout this. Lemme play with ya a lil'. Ya need ta loosen up. Wound tighter than Tousen-bastard," he whispered, breathing hotly against my neck and causing my thoughts to jumble.

I remained silent, my pride not willing to allow me to agree…but my body not allowing me to blatantly reject him. Like I said…it'd been a while. Ever since the death of my late wife, Hisana, I'd been rather dead on the whole sex thing. My only lovers since then had been Ukitake, who of course came in a packaged deal with Shunsui. Then my lieutenant, who was useful because I knew he wasn't looking to settle down any time soon, and I could trust him. But, even so…it'd been a while since I'd been with any of them.

"Ya don't have ta say it. I can tell yer the uptight, prideful type. Jus' lemme do ya right. I'll take care of ya," Jaegerjaques's voice said in an utterly entrancing, lusty tone against the sensitive shell of my ear.

His tongue flickered out to trace the tender lobe, teeth biting into it pleasurably. I arched my neck into the touch, deciding that I was just going to let it happen. The Hollow took it as a sign of acquiescence, pushing my clothing aside to bare my chest to his hungry gaze. I watched him in silence, loving the way those blue eyes stared down at me so intently. He leaned down, locking gazes with me hotly as he licked delicately at the hollow of my neck. I shivered slightly, the roughness of the appendage, the moistness, the heat…it was utterly delicious.

"Mmm…ya taste good," I heard him grumble deeply.

I arched a little as his hands came to my chest, fingers plucking and toying with my hardening nipples as his mouth licked and kissed at my collar bone. One hard pinch to my nipple had me arching and biting my lip to hold back a moan. I loved to have them played with. They'd always been sensitive, more so than most men, and it always sent such delightful bolts of pleasure to my groin when they were touched. Jaegerjaques caught on to it quickly, moving his mouth from my collar to my chest quickly and running that rough tongue over the areola of my small nub.

"Mmph!" It was like grazing hot sandpaper over my sensitive nerves. It was amazing. When I looked down at him, he was grinning.

"Ya like that, huh?" He leaned down again. "Let's see if I can't get some noises outta that pretty mouth of yers."

"Ahh!" I cried out as he inhaled one of my nipples and swirled his tongue over it roughly. I could feel him smirk against my chest, even as he groaned in response.

"Ya got a nice voice, taicho-san. Lemme hear it, ok?"

"Ahh…nnn…" I couldn't stop the moans from tumbling out as he continued to suck and lick at the little buds on my chest until they were bright red from attention. Blue eyes melted as they looked down at the puffy little peaks.

"Fuck, look at ya! Could jus' fuck ya right now." I shuddered, the muscles of my entrance fluttering in excitement at the lust in his tone.

"Mmm, yer over flowin' here too." I gasped when his hand closed around my weeping member.

"Don't!" I said even as my hips jolted up into his calloused grasp. He smirked at me, pushing my legs open and settling between them.

"Why? Ya scared someone'll hear ya screamin' for me, taicho-san?" I wasn't. I could care less if anyone heard me. If anything it would just make them jealous. Too bad for them.

"No…nnnh…it's…I'll." Realization dawned on his expression, lust quickly darkening his sky colored eyes to a molten cerulean.

"Oh, yer too sensitive now, huh? Been a while? That's ok, taicho-san. I'll let ya come first," he said. I watched through half lidded eyes as he leaned down over my dripping length. My hips twitched. I could feel the heat of his mouth hovering just over the head of my erection. I was ready…for anything, something. I just wanted to come.

"Nnn! Ah..yes!" I moaned unabashedly, weaving my fingers through surprisingly soft blue hair as that rough tongue traveled the crown of my member.

"Fuck yea! Moan for me, taicho-san. So fuckin' hot!" he said, letting his mouth fall further on my length and sucking. My hands clenched in his hair, my eyes fluttering shut as I moaned.

"Nnh…call me Byakuya…for now." He let me fall from his mouth with an utterly obscene "pop!" noise to grin at me.

"Even yer name's sexy, huh? Guess I shoulda known," he said, licking a line of coarse fire along the underside of my member.

His hand slithered up my stomach, briefly pausing to tweak my nipple before sliding over my lips gently. Two fingers pressed against my mouth, willing it silently to open, and I took them in. I sucked on them and bathed them with as much saliva as I could. His skin was unfairly delicious. Was a Hollow's skin supposed to taste so good? i slicked the fingers up as much as possible. I knew that he was expecting to take me, and I was sure that at that point, I was going to let him.

"Mmm…nnn.."

He'd started sucking in earnest then, his newly wet fingers trailing back over my nipples, and down my chest, causing me to arch up into his touch. He looked amazing. His swollen, sexy lips sliding over my shaft as his perfectly defined cheeks hollowed. Boiling blue eyes stared up into me with wild, animalistic lust swirling in their lovely depths. Such a stunning creature, he is. I could feel the heat in my belly twisting and writhing around. My release was nearing. I could feel myself slowly falling towards oblivion, my mind growing foggy and my body singing in pleasure. I whimpered when I felt his fingers slide against my cleft. One of them rubbed teasingly against my hole as the other massaged my perineum.

"Ahhhh…"

"Mmmm."

His moan vibrated against my hot, hard skin just as he slipped the first finger into me. That was it. I was finished. I hurtled of the cliff of orgasm, sobbing out a long moan of completion as I ground my hips back to ride his finger. Jaegerjaques swallowed every drop of cum that surged into his mouth, licking his lips like a pleased feline when he finally pulled off. He planted hot little kisses over my hips and thighs as he waited for me to come down. When my breathing had evened out a little, he looked up at me with those bright blues.

"Anyone ever tell ya yer fuckin' gorgeous when ya come?"

"Ahhn!" I shivered as his finger started to move again. My over sensitive body was still humming with the aftershocks of orgasm, but the look in those molten blue eyes had my spent length twitching with the hints of renewed life.

"Might just have ta make ya do it again," he purred, leaning down and swiping his tongue over the sensitive patch of skin just behind my balls.

"Mmnn…yes!"

I felt him smirk before that tongue came back with a vengeance. Laving and probing my slowly relaxing hole as the Hollow moved his finger carefully. I spread my legs wider and bucked down when he pressed in a second digit, trying to angle my hips so he'd hit that spot I enjoyed so much. I heard him chuckle at my efforts, wincing a little at the burn of the third finger, but crying out in sudden pleasure when he crooked them all delightfully inside of me.

"That's the spot, eh? Good ta know."

He twisted and spread his fingers, stretching me open as he rubbed the little gland teasingly. His lips traced up the reawakening length of my penis, causing sparks of lust to travel along my skin. I shuddered again as his lips moved higher on my body. That tongue came out to play along the sharp bones of my hips, dipping into the hollow, and then drawing a moist line up to my navel. He looked at my bellybutton curiously for a few seconds. His free hand came up to prod at it lightly, causing me to jump and squirm a little bit. I'll never admit that I'm ticklish there.

"What's this?" I blinked at him in confusion before I remembered where his Hollow Hole was positioned.

"It's a bellybutton. Most people have themMMNnn!" A sharp jab into my prostate cut off my words. I squirmed again when he poked my belly.

"Hmmm…" He then proceeded to dip his tongue into the little indent on my navel.

"Ahhnn! Ooh.."

I've never been so vocal. I suppose he has talent, or maybe I was just that needy. Whatever it was, I knew one thing. I wanted to finish it. He assaulted my bellybutton for a few more seconds before coming up to lick at my already thoroughly abused nipples. I hissed a little, the roughness of his tongue was a little too much for the sensitized bud. He noticed quickly, kissing the flesh in a surprising apology before skimming his mouth up over my neck.

"Ya look really sexy right now. All flushed and ready for me," he growled in my ear. I couldn't stop the tremble that started over my body. His voice is sinful when he's aroused. It's breathy and grated, deep and rumbling.

"Ya look like an angel in heat, tremblin' and moanin' like ya are right now." He made me feel so sexy. I felt so attractive, so desirable as he purred those complimentary words to me, his rough tongue swiping over the delicate shell.

"Can I?" I was a little confused as to what he was asking until his fingers crooked again, and stroked over my prostate leisurely. My vision went white for a minute, liquid dripping out of my slit as I whimpered.

"Can I take ya, Byakuya?" Kami, my eyes rolled a little at the way he breathed my name. I felt my hole twitch around his fingers as well as the answering smirk against my sin.

"I'll take that as a yes," he purred with a sharp nip to my earlobe.

He pulled back, the heat of his body leaving with him. The cool air of the room caused goosebumps to rise on my overheated flesh. I watched him shed the little bit of clothing he head on, taking in the perfectly molded musculature of his body lustily. His hip bones were gorgeous. They looked like they were made for licking and sucking. I sat up to do just that as soon as he stepped out of his hakama. His jolted a little in surprise, but gripped my hair and groaned.

"Mmm, didn't expect ya to return anythin', but I ain't complainin'," he said.

I didn't say anything, but I grabbed his sizable erection and stroked a little. There was no lube nearby, and I had no lotion to make up for it. So I did it the old fashioned way. I gripped him at his base and swallowed him down until my lips hit my fingers. He cursed and thrust his hips forward. I allowed him that movement, drawing my head back and bobbing down slowly. I allowed myself to salivate a little, letting my spit slick his heavy length in lubrication. I looked up at him through my lashes, hollowing my cheeks out as I suckled the head lightly. His eyes flashed desire down at me.

"Shit, so fuckin' sexy!" he ground out. I moaned around him, loving the way he threw his head back and growled in pleasure.

"Mnnng…yea, just like that, Byakya. Ya got the sweetest lips. S'a shame I ain't tasted'em yet," he murmured, blue eyes half lidded and darkened with lust.

I shuddered again, moaning around his length once more at the sound of my name in that seductive, demonic voice. His fingers, which were quite long and elegant from a closer angle, clenched in my hair and pulled me off of his erection. I allowed him to draw me upwards until our faces were just a breath away. I could feel the heat of his breath against my lips. The flesh nearly tingled with my want for him to take them.

"Can I taste you?" he asked, and only then did I notice that he had not once demanded anything from me through the entire experience. Perhaps..he really wasn't as bad as I had thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he nuzzled my nose with his own. His body brushed against mine firmly, like a cat scent marking its possession.

"Can I, Byakuya?" I quivered, licking my lips and enjoying the way his eyes immediately darted down to follow the action. His mouth was so close, I could almost taste his breath.

"Yes.." I breathed.

His lips were on mine a second later, sliding and slanting, doing all kinds of delectable things. They parted so that sharp teeth could nibble my upper lip, and again so that he could suckle my lower. When he ran that rough tongue firmly over the seam of my lips, I instantly opened to accept him. He tasted amazing. He tasted like sin, like sex, and heat, and raw sensuality. I don't know how to explain it any other way.

"Fuck ya taste good! Like rain and midnight," he murmured against my mouth before diving back in for another heated lip lock.

He started to push me back onto the bed. He grasped my legs, spreading them, and hoisting them up on his shoulders. Without releasing the kiss, he rubbed the leaking head of his member along my cleft, causing me to shiver and moan into his mouth. When he found the opening of my body, he wrapped his other hand around my own length and stroked up wards as he pushed in. It was more of a burn than real pain, but the pleasure of having him fill me so nicely was enough to ignore it.

"Shiiiiiiiit.." he hissed, panting. He stilled when his hips met mine, waiting for me to adjust. Again, I was surprised by his courteousness.

"Move," I ordered, swiveling my hips against him gently. He moaned.

"Fuck, so tight…perfect," he mumbled, leaning forward to capture me in another kiss as he started moving his hips.

"Mmm.."

I let him plunder my mouth ardently as I moaned and thrashed underneath him. The feeling of his splitting me open, of him filling me over and over was indescribable. I thrust my hips down to meet him, crying out each time he hit my sweet spot and panting into his mouth heavily. I could feel orgasm building once again in my belly. His harsh breathing and creative streams of curses let me know that he was getting there as well. One particularly hard thrust to my prostate had me coming hard all over my stomach and his. I moaned loudly, burying my face and teeth into his broad shoulder as my insides convulsed around him.

"Shit!" Apparently that was it for him as well. "Bya-!"

He didn't finish calling my name, not that I minded. Because, just then he seized up, thrusting into my body one last time as he roared his climax. I admired the arch of his body, the beautiful line of his neck, and the blissful expression of completion on his face. It was one of the most gorgeous orgasms I've ever been privy to witness. Hot cum surged into my body, making me realize quite suddenly that I'd forgotten to tell him to pull out. But, even if he was a stranger, even though he was my former enemy, the feeling of being filled with surging cream was too good for me to really regret letting him do it.

Besides...it isn't as if I am capable of getting pregnant or anything.

We both lay there panting for a few moments before either of us was ready to move. When he'd regained his breath, he lifted himself off of me to lean over the side of the bed and fish around on the floor for something. I quietly appreciated the view of his muscular, firm rump as it swung in the air attractively. He picked something up off the floor and slid off the bed, wavering a little until his land legs came back to him. He walked into the bathroom quietly, without any problems, I noticed. Apparently near fatal wounds didn't even faze him. I closed my eyes, figuring he was probably washing up, and dozing off a little in my tired, sated state. I was startled awake when I felt something wet and warm moving gently against my leaking entrance.

"Shh…s'okay. M'jus' cleanin' ya up a lil'," Jaegerjaques's voice soothed in a low rumble. His hand stroked my stomach in calming circular motions. I opened my eyes to look at him. He was clean, but had forgone any kind of clothing. I didn't mind. I'd be a liar if I said he wasn't incredible to look at.

"I know yer probably wonderin' why I been so nice to ya through this whole thing," he said, shocking me with how well he'd read my train of thought. He grinned up at my stupefied expression.

"I might be a badass, Byakuya-san, but I personally like it better when the person I'm fuckin' has a good time. 'Sides, s'my fault yer all dirty. Might as well take responsibility for it. Ya were gonna make me anyway," he said. I just stared at him, shivering a little when the cloth moved over my spent member lightly. I'd never been read so well in my life, and to think this Hollow could do it was just mind boggling to me.

"Thank you, Grimmjaw-kun." He smiled at me again before tossing the rag away somewhere and coming up to pull me into his arms.

"This is okay with ya, right? S'cold on the floor, and yer so warm, Byakuya-san."

"Mmm..whatever. Just go to sleep and shut up."

"Ya really are cute. I hope ya know I'm not gonna let this be the only time we do this."

A kiss was dropped on my nose, and I was nuzzled affectionately. He was like a happy kitten, come to think of it, he was purring as well. The gentle rumble was what finally lulled me to sleep. I let him hold me that night, not caring what the consequences might be. It was comfortable, and the steady vibration of his chest helped me sleep better than I had for ages. It wasn't like I fell in love with him after that. I'm not the type to get attatched right away just because of a little sex.

But, as I looked down at his sleeping face…I supposed his prolonged life wouldn't be too horrible an outcome…


	2. Captive

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

 

sorry it took so long, ff was giving me problems.

Captive

Grimmjaw stormed through the halls as he made his way back to his suite. He was pissed, knowing what awaited him there. Aizen had abducted another one of the Shinigami brat's friends, a boy this time. After the big battle with the Shinigami in Karakura, which was the major Aizen fail of the century, the stupid God-wannabe felt he needed some leverage over his enemies. So he'd abducted another human. It was Grimmjaw's duty, as the newly reinstated Sexta Espada, to take care of the new prisoner.

"It can be your punishment for being so unruly recently, Grimmjaw," Aizen had said. Like the fucking amputation of his arm wasn't punishment enough.

"Fuckin' asshole!" the Hollow muttered angrily.

When he finally reached his room and opened the door, he was met with a strange silence. He scanned the living quarters of the suite, the kitchen, the bathroom...there was no one there. That's when he heard it, a muffled little whimper coming from the bedroom. He froze, wondering just what that sick Shinigami who called himself the ruler of Hueco Mundo had in store for him.

Carefully, Grimmjaw pushed open the door to his bedroom. He poked his head in, eyes going wide at the sight that met them. There on his bed, arms tied to the headboard, and ankles shackled to his wrists was who Grimmjaw assumed was his new charge. He blinked at the kid, whose legs were spread open wide, dick hard and leaking with a tight band fastened at its base. The blue haired man felt himself go steel hard as soon when he got a look at that twitching, rosy pucker.

"Uhh..."

Grimmjaw couldn't find words to say. The scent of arousal clouded his mind, and he couldn't think straight. The kid, however, had started struggling as soon as he noticed another presence in the room. Big, sapphire colored eyes turned on Grimmjaw with sparkling tears dotted in the corners. The Hollow felt his breath leave him. The kid was absolutely gorgeous. Pale skin stretched perfectly over long, lean limbs, and gentle muscles. Face flushed, with delicious looking pink lips, and cute little nipples. He looked like he was ready to be fucked.

'So this is Ishida Uryuu, huh?' he thought.

"T-take it out!"

Grimmjaw jumped a little when the soft, but frantic voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked back up at the kid's face, tilting his head in confusion. His prisoner glared at him and writhed against the chains. Anger looked good on the kid. Fire lit those dark, blue eyes in such an attractive way. The boy growled and writhed some more. Grimmjaw merely stared at how the muscles in the boy's arms, chest, and abdomen tensed as he struggled.

'Delicious,' he thought, dick pulsing in excitement.

Uryuu, in the meantime, really didn't like the look he was receiving from the Hollow across the room. Eyes the color of blue lightning looked down on him almost hungrily. It sent unfamiliar shivers over his drugged, aroused body. The strength he could see in the bigger man's frame also didn't bode well for the bound Quincy.

"Ugch! Ahh!" he cried, his body singing with unwanted pleasure from Aizen's little device. He felt his face flush an even darker shade of red in shame.

"T-take it out! Please!" he begged, hating himself for falling so low.

"Take what out?" The Hollow drew nearer, and fingers probed at his entrance lightly.

"Ohhh."

Uryuu flinched when the blue haired man touched him. He whimpered, afraid of what the Arracnar would do to him, afraid of what he could do to him. He was completely helpless. He was at the Espada's mercy. No matter how prideful he was, how much he hated it; there was no denying his plight.

He quivered lightly as the bigger man slid a hand over his thigh. Grimmjaw could smell the fear coming off of the boy in waves. It was almost as strong as the scent of need. At a closer range, the Sexta Espada could tell that his prisoner was drugged. He almost felt bad for the kid. But, his skin was so soft, so smooth, it pretty much just made Grimmjaw want to pound right into him.

'Hmm...maybe I should help him out,' he thought, a naughty grin splitting his face. The kid trembled harder, and Grimmjaw felt his cock throb its want. In an attempt to calm his charge, he smoothed the boy's sweat matted hair back.

"Shh...I ain't gonna hurt ya. Jus' relax, kid. I'm gonna make it all better," he said, stroking his fingers over the boy's painful looking erection. Dark blue eyes snapped to him wide and scared.

"No!" Uryuu protested, disgusted with the way his body leaned into the touch. He assumed that was the aphrodisiac working.

"I said I ain't gonna hurt ya! So, stop getting' all scared!" the Hollow snapped. Uryuu relaxed just a little bit. He didn't believe the Hollow, but he also didn't want to anger him when he was so vulnerable. The man's hands reached towards the young Quincy's bonds.

'Yes! Yes! Get them off of me!' Uryuu thought frantically. His reiatsu might've been sealed, but with his arms and legs free he stood more of a chance. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind that called him delusional.

"Awright, Imma take these off, but ya gotta behave. I don't wanna hurt ya, kid. That's just what that bastard Aizen wants me ta do. Bastard's lookin' for a reason ta kill me now," Grimmjaw said as he broke the kid's bonds.

Slender arms fell to the bed limply, tingling as blood started to flow through them again. When his ankle bonds were released, his legs were grasped and held open by strong hands. Uryuu shivered again in fear. He couldn't move his body. It was completely lost to his control, and the Hollow looked like he was ready for business. Uryuu wanted to cry. He was going to be raped and the drugs coursing through his veins were going to make him enjoy it.

"Look, kiddo. I know yer not keen on me fuckin' ya but, the second I walked in here and saw ya, I decided that I would. It won't hurt. Looks like you're pretty prepared down there," the Hollow began.

Uryuu shuddered as long fingers invaded his body, fished out the little vibrator Aizen had pushed in, and returned to curl against his prostate pleasurably. He moaned, liking the sparks of heat that coursed over his skin as much as he hated himself for liking it. He felt the muscles of his hips twitch, as if they wanted to grind down against the invasive digits.

"This can be a really good experience for the both of us. I ain't like most'a the others in this place. Don't get off on torture. I like it better when my partner screams in pleasure rather than pain. Ya might not want it now, 'cus I'm yer enemy and all, but ya'll like it," Grimmjaw explained to the frightened boy.

He reached down to unclasp the little strap at the base of his prisoner's erection. Quickly, he grasped the base to stall any immediate release. He watched quietly while his charge got hold of himself. After the boy had some semblance of control back, he leaned in to lick at the boy's gorgeous, slender neck. He tasted like honey.

"What is your name, Hollow?" Uryuu asked, shivering slightly at the feeling of the rough tongue against his skin.

It was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not, and the Hollow had promised not to hurt him. He wanted to believe that. He needed to. So, he pushed all skeptical thoughts away and believed. Either way, he was losing his innocence, but he at least wanted to know the name of the man who was taking it.

"Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques. Ya just call me Grimmjaw though," the Hollow said.

"Ishida Uryuu," he replied immediately.

Uryuu looked up at the bigger man. He looked ready to fuck, but he didn't look like he had any sadistic plans in store. He supposed it could have been worse. Jaegerjaques was attractive at least. All hard, toned muscles, and tanned skin. The vibrant blue of his eyes and hair would be captivating under better circumstances. The Hollow seemed to want to please him as well, judging by the careful teasing of his neck and chest.

'It could have been Aizen, or that freak with the spoon for a hood.'

"Alright, Grimmjaw-san. Just get it over with."

The Sexta Espada merely blinked down at his captive for a few seconds, before grinning and brushing a hand over the boy's hard, peaked nipples. Uryuu moaned and shivered at the jolt of pleasure the action caused. He gasped when that sandpapery tongue came down to play with the little nubs gently. It was such an odd, but pleasurable sensation. He felt himself leak a little more. Bright eyes looked up at him from where the Hollow was lapping at his chest sensually.

"Yeah? Awright, but jus' outta curiosity, why the sudden permission?" he asked. He quite enjoyed the blush that settled over the boy's body. He kissed his way back up to Ishida's face, nipping the skin just under his chin. Uryuu just managed to hold back his little gasp.

"You were going to do it either way..and.."

"And?" Their faces were inches apart then, breaths mingling. Uryuu closed his eyes and blushed harder. He really hoped the Hollow wouldn't kiss him, but at the same time he wondered how it would be if he did. Grimmjaw did have nice lips, full, shapely, and grinning.

"It-it's getting painful," Uryuu whispered so quietly that Grimmjaw almost missed it. Almost, that is...he heard it though and smirked cockily. Withdrawing his questing fingers, he spat on his palm, slicking his cock with saliva carefully. He then settled his captive's legs around his waist and pushed inside.

Gods, it was hot, and tight. Virgin tight, warm and silky. His head spun a little as he tried not to come.

"Let's see if I can't do somethin' ta help," he purred in the boy's ear. He grabbed two handfuls of his prisoner's firm, sexy little ass and started with long, powerful thrusts inside.

The boy gasped at the sensation of being filled. It was like nothing he ever felt in his life. Uryuu whimpered and moaned as the Espada thrust into his body with abandon. Fingers squeezed his ass, then came up to roll and pinch his nipples. A firm mouth closed over his neck and nipped sharply. It was so good. He felt his body soaring to heights he'd never known he could reach. He almost lost it when one of those calloused hands wrapped around his weeping length. He arched and gripped the man's shoulders tightly, blunt nails biting into skin hard.

Grimmjaw winced when he felt the kid's nails rake down his back, but it burned something nice in combination with the delicious pleasure he was feeling.

"Ahhn! Fuck! Yes!" he cried out inanely, clinging to the man who was pounding him so amazingly. Jaegerjaques chuckled breathily in his ear.

"Ya got a sexy voice, Uryuu."

Ishida nearly came from the low growl of his name alone. He blushed at the perverted compliment, and bit the other man's shoulder in retaliation.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Grimmjaw growled, looking down at the kid with wild blue eyes. The Quincy scowled cutely at him.

"Don't say embarrassing things!" he snapped. The Espada cackled at his captive's adorableness. Yelling at the enemy who's fucking him…cutest thing ever! Things could be fun if he got to be around the kid all the time.

"Yer a fucking' cutie!" he laughed, grabbing the boy's hips and thrusting deeper into the tight heat that surrounded him. The kid's entire body seized up and arched as he whined prettily.

"Aahhnnn! Wha..?!"

"That's the spot!" Grimmjaw growled, lifting the boys hips so he could continue plowing into that spot harshly. His prisoner's body started to flutter around him delightfully.

"Looks like yer not gonna last long. 'Bout ta come myself, yer so tight," he purred.

Uryuu moaned, shamefully enjoying the dirty words that were husked into his ear. Shamefully loving the way the Espada thoroughly owned his body. Grimmjaw's breath grew increasingly labored with every thrust into the slick heat of his captive. The spasms of Ishida's muscles around him let him know it'd be any second. The Espada raised his gaze from the boy's entrance, where he'd been watching his cock move swiftly in and out of the puffy orifice, to that pretty face.

"Ahh! Mmm...gonna..nnn!"

Uryuu felt the heat in his belly clench and explode into a million pieces. He couldn't control himself as his mouth fell open in a long moan and his body arched up against the one plundering it. Every nerve shivered in bliss, he could feel himself trembling. He didn't know it was going to feel so good. He came in long, white arcs of sticky liquid, so hard it managed to splatter his cheeks a little.

Grimmjaw watched lustily as the boy's sexy face scrunched into an adorable expression of ecstasy. Pink lips hung open in a heavy pant as that lithe, pale chest arched against him. The last thing he saw before the heat around him clamped down tightly enough to meet his end, was his delicious captive coming hard all over himself. He didn't think he'd ever forget the sight. With a few more thrusts into that convulsing passage, Grimmjaw was finished. He roared in completion, filling his prisoner with hot cum as he bit down into his neck harshly.

When his breath had finally returned, he looked down to see that his little Ishida Uryuu was fast asleep. The kid was even cuter unconscious. He looked so innocent and peaceful. Grimmjaw couldn't help but lean over to lick his cheek delicately. He continued down the boy's body, licking up the mess of his release as he did so. He moved down to the leaking hole between the boy's legs, lapping up the dripping cum and twirling his tongue inside to gather the rest. Ishida squirmed and moaned a little in his sated sleep.

When the kid was clean, Grimmjaw moved to the bleeding wound in the boy's neck, lapping away the sweet essence, before sealing the wound with his saliva. He'd marked him. In the heat of the moment, he'd marked his cute little captive, and when Aizen found out, he was in deep shit. He growled lightly. The bastard had done it on purpose. He'd set it all up so that Grimmjaw wouldn't be able to control his naturally lusty, impulsive instincts. The Sexta Espada frowned, looking down at the smaller man in his bed.

'Fuck this shit! I'm outta this dump. I been lookin' for a way out ever since I got here. And, here's my ticket. My little Uryuu,' he thought.

He pulled his hakama back up over his hips, tying it securely before throwing his coat back on. After a quick search of his room, he found a plain, white yukata that he could put on his accidental mate. It was a couple of sizes too big for the lithe frame, but it would cover him at least. No one else was going to see what he'd just claimed as his. Besides, the largeness of the garment looked really charming on such a small boy. As he was tying the yukata shut, the boy's eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

"Mmm…what are you doing?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes cutely. Grimmjaw leaned up and licked his cheek affectionately.

Uryuu blinked, confused by the Arracnar's sudden gentleness towards him. That's when he felt it, the throb of unfamiliar reiatsu in the wound on his neck. He knew what it was immediately, a mark of possession. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to be livid with the Hollow for daring to do such a thing. But, something in the bigger man's eyes forced him to give up on such things.

"We're gettin' outta here, Uryuu. Jus' let me get a few things, ok?" he said. The Quincy's eyes opened wide in shock.

"You're letting me go?" Grimmjaw grinned, leaning in to lap at his mark gently. Uryuu shivered at the contact. It was so sensitive; he couldn't help but arch his neck towards the delicious feeling of that grainy tongue.

"Yer not goin' anywhere without me. Yer stuck with me now, Uryuu. But no mate'a mine's gonna live in this dump," he answered. Ishida just blinked in confusion for a few seconds.

"Mate?"

"Yea, I got all excited and marked ya by accident. Can't say I regret it though," Grimmjaw answered, shuffling around the room.

"I see."

"I know ya don't like me too much now, but I'm hopin' ya'll warm up to me sometime soon. Yer mine now, and I ain't lettin' ya get away from me," the Hollow said.

Uryuu felt a surge of defiance when his captor claimed possession of him, but he also felt a rush of something else. He couldn't quite define it, but he decided he didn't mind being Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques's mate. After all, when they got back to the human world, he'd owe the Hollow his life. If paying him back meant being his mate and getting to come so hard his eyes cross every night…well, he supposed he could live with that.

"I don't mind you that much." He felt his heart flutter a little at the smile he received.

"Awright, ya stay right there. I'm gonna go get'yer things."

He was gone in a burst of Sonido, and Uryuu was left staring at the place he'd been standing. He reached up a trembling hand towards the Hollow's mark, tracing it gently with his fingers. All in all, he wasn't too upset about it. He knew he should be. He knew he should hate the Hollow for taking him against his will, mostly. But in a way, Jaegerjaques had helped him. He'd helped him get rid of the drugs in his system. The mark, well, that was a little bit disconcerting. But, he once again couldn't find the anger he'd usually have about it. That mark was the only reason he was being taken home. Instead of being angry, he was almost grateful.

When Grimmjaw returned, he had the boy's cross bracelet and those metal rods that he had no idea what the kid used for. He tucked them into his pockets and moved towards the bed, lifting his new mate into his arms as he opened a Garganta into the Real World.

"I'll take off the reiatsu restraint once we get there. If I do it now, Aizen will know for sure what's going on. I think he's in a meeting with Foxface and Tousen-bastard, so he won't be paying attention to any of us right now."

Uryuu nodded in understanding, leaning his head tiredly against the Hollow's broad chest. He closed his eyes, feeling the portal close behind them as a new one opened before them. He tiredly noted how comfortable the bigger man was as he dozed lightly. He nearly smiled at the voice that called to them.

"Grimmjaw!" The Arracnar held Uryuu tighter to him.

"Kurosaki.." he drawled uninterestedly.

"What'd you do to him?"

"I ain't done nothin'! Ya can blame Aizen for what ya see here."

"Grimmjaw, I want to go home." The Espada…former Espada looked down at his little mate and grinned.

"Anythin' ya want, Uryuu," he rumbled, nuzzling the kid's silky hair. "Git outta my way ya little brat!"

"Like hell I will!"

"Move! Kurosaki! I'm tired and dirty! I want to go home!"

"Uryuu?"

"Don't send anyone after us. He's not going to hurt anyone, just let us sleep."

"Fine, but I expect a good explanation tomorrow."

"I'll explain tomorrow."

And with that, Ichigo Kurosaki let his enemy walk right by him carrying his worn friend and rival…

'What. The. Fuck.'


	3. 69 FTW!

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

 

...

69 For the Win!

...

Hisagi Shuuhei arrived at the Urahara Shouten around four o'clock in the afternoon. Soul Society had sent him on a mission, that's details he had been told would be disclosed to him upon his arrival. He was confused when he got there, however, because honestly the place was completely empty. Usually it was buzzing with activity. Shouldn't Urahara at least be there if Shuuhei was going to get the information on his mission? He sighed, walking through the shop and searching for any signs of reiatsu. Walking past the bathroom, he heard the distinct sound of water running.

'Aha, so someone is home!' he thought, wondering why he couldn't feel the person's reiatsu at all. He just figured they were concealing it.

He didn't knock, because he didn't want to bother whoever it was that was taking a shower. Instead, he walked towards the living area, hoping to at least find Renji, or some mod-souls or something. He ambled down the hallway calmly, not at all worried about what could be lurking in Urahara's home. The man was weird, nothing new about that, but he usually kept his crazier experiments locked away in some secret lab nobody knew how to locate.

"Oof!"

Shuuhei had barreled into something small, warm, and hard. It knocked the wind right out of him. He stumbled, grasping the wall for support so he wouldn't fall right on top of whoever he just knocked on their ass. He looked down, a pair of big, bright green eyes staring up at him coolly from a pale, doll-like face. Shuuhei blinked for a second before thrusting his hand forth to help the smaller man up.

"Sorry! I didn't see you coming," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head anxiously. Ulquiorra Schiffer looked up at him blankly with his pretty eyes, before taking the offered hand and allowing himself to be hoisted up.

"You okay?" green eyes flicked to him briefly before turning away as the former Espada started moving down the hall.

"I'm fine."

Shuuhei actually shivered at the cold tone of his voice. He'd known that the former Cuarta had been living at the Urahara Shouten. Ulquiorra helped out with the chores and kept the Hollow count around town to a minimum to earn his room. So, if Ulquiorra was around, the other Espada had to be around as well. Shuuhei knew that Urahara trusted Ulquiorra to some extent, having lived with him for the better part of the year since the war had ended. But, the other Espada was reckless. Shuuhei knew that the ex-captain would never leave that man alone.

Shuuhei wandered into the kitchen, finding no one, and getting frustrated with the lack of Urahara's presence. Really, he knew the slightly fruity scientist was scatter brained at times, but this was just ridiculous. How was the acting Captain of the Ninth, soon to be official Captain, supposed to know what his mission was if that stupid, hat-wearing bastard wasn't around to tell him?!

"Hat-and-clogs ain't here, if that's who yer lookin' for?"

The brunette spun around on his feet to face the man who'd entered the room. Grey eyes widened as they took in the tall, nearly naked, absolutely ripped person who stood leaning against the doorway casually. Bright blue eyes stared back at him in interest, sweeping over his form as if measuring him up. Shuuhei just took in the man's odd appearance, blue hair and eyes, such a strange combination. He had an angular face, with two teal tattoos on either side of his eyes that made their color that much more piercing, as well as making the shape that much more feline.

His body wasn't odd at all though. His body was a work of godly art that deserved to be worshipped and idolized. In only a towel, the Shinigami Fukutaicho could see nearly everything the other man had to offer. It sure was something to look at too. Shuuhei couldn't stop his eyes from wandering the perfect musculature of this man he'd only, until that moment, ever heard about. Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques.

"Ya gonna stare at me all day, or ya gonna say somethin'? 'Cus I'm hungry, so if ya don't mind.."

Shuuhei blinked out of his nudity-induced haze, snapping his eyes up to the amused, bright blue gaze of the former Sexta Espada. The fukutaicho of the ninth stood straight and bowed, internally scolding himself for his poor manners.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Hisagi Shuuhei, Acting Captain of the Gotei Thirteen's Ninth Squad. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. A rumbling, suspiciously purr-like chuckle sounded from the other man in the room. Shuuhei felt the dramatic increase body heat as Jaegerjaques moved closer to him.

"Ya don't needa be so formal! I'm jus' a lowly box-boy, yea? No need ta be all stiff and proper with me," the taller man said in a voice that was deep and naturally husky. It made the brunette's skin tingle at the sound of it.

In the direct line of Shuuhei's vision was the Arracnar's defined hips, adorned with a tiny towel. His legs were muscular and thick, just the way the dark haired Shinigami liked them. Shuuhei stood up from his bow, eyes trailing over the perfect, tanned skin of the man in front of him. His body was starting to react to the raw magnetism that Jaegerjaques seemed to exude without any effort. On their way up, grey eyes stopped to linger on a rather nasty looking scar that stretched down the middle of the blue haired man's perfect torso.

"Looks nasty, yea? Yer friend Kurosaki gave me that. Ain't never healed it 'cus when I see it, it reminds me of the first time I ever had a reason ta live," the gruff voice explained. Shuuhei looked up at the former Espada's face, taking in the strangely thoughtful expression. It was quickly erased by a roguish, absolutely sexy grin that made the brown haired man's heart pound against his chest rapidly.

"Payin' that lil' brat back for this was my first reason to exist. I'll never forget the look in his eyes when he did it. Kid's got some kinda fire in'im," Jaegerjaques said. Shuuhei wondered if there was more to the Arracnar's obsession with Kurosaki than met the eyes, but it wasn't his place to ask.

"Name's Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques, nice ta meet ya, Hisagi," the tall man said, looming over Shuuhei with searching blue eyes. Shuuhei backed away a little, feeling imposed by the other man being so close. He stood up straight, noticing that they weren't that far apart in height. The Arracnar had about one to two inches on him.

"Jaegerjaques-san, do you know where Urahara-san is?" he asked. Those bright blue eyes were fixated on his face, burning into his cheek curiously. Of course, the bold 69 tattoo placed there left no imagining as to what the Arrancar was looking at.

"He's out with Tessai and those brats. Should be back later. Left ya this though," the other man said, not taking his eyes off of Shuuhei's face as he placed a crumpled sheet of paper in the fukutaicho's hand.

Hisagi-san,

I regret that I wasn't able to be here for your arrival, but unfortunately I was forced out of the house earlier than I'd originally planned. Your mission is to watch over the shop, and make sure that Kitty-kun doesn't get into any trouble. Ulquiorra is there, but Yamamoto-san would have my head if I left the two of them alone even for a few minutes.

They don't get along very well.

Ulquiorra will not give you any trouble. He tends to keep to himself. As for Kitty-kun, please don't let him out of your sight. He's quite the mischievous little kitten, so keep a sharp eye on him. If he gets hungry, I left a plate of food in the fridge for him. You can't miss it. It's the one labeled "Grimm-chan". If he gets restless, which he tends to do, you can let him out of his gigai in the basement, and let him exercise. All you have to do is take his collar off, and he'll be able to get out.

Have fun!

~Urahara Kisuke~

Shuuhei stared at the rainbow colored words, wondering how long it had taken that crazy scientist to write the letter. A rather amusing image swept across his mind of Urahara sitting next to a box of colored pencils, writing each word in the colors of the rainbow. He smiled a little at the thought. That man really was crazy. Why he'd continuously referred to Jaegerjaques as "Kitty-kun", and proceeded to speak of him like he was a pet was beyond Shuuhei.

"Crazy lil' fucker, ain't he?" The Shinigami blinked up at the other man in the room curiously.

"Why does he keep calling you Kitty-kun?" Shuuhei asked, not able to stop himself out of pure curiosity. The former Espada scowled.

"Tch…he's such a fruity bastard. He's jus' pokin' fun at my release form. I was evolved from a panther Hollow," he answered gruffly. Shuuhei felt a bolt of lust hit his groin as an image of the nearly nude Hollow with fluffy kitty ears, and a winding tail flickered in his mind. The collar he'd just noticed didn't help at all.

"Awright, now that ya know what yer here for, could'ya move? I'm kinda hungry," the taller man said with a frown. Shuuhei jumped and smiled sheepishly at his charge for the day.

"Oh! Right, sorry. Um…he said it was the one labeled-"

"Grimm-chan! Yea, I know!" the Hollow interrupted, yanking open the refrigerator and taking out the plate of food.

Shuuhei couldn't help but stare when the Hollow had finally warmed everything up and begun to eat. For such a gruff, volatile man, Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques ate with such a feline daintiness. Not a scrap of food hit the table. Not a single bit of broth stained the full, firm lips. It was kind of adorable. The brunette couldn't help but watch in aroused amusement as the other man delicately lapped the rather tasty smelling soup from his spoon.

The sight of that agile, pink tongue dipping into the steaming broth almost made Shuuhei want to go find some cream. He shuddered at the mental image that came to him. Jaegerjaques on his hands and knees, his slick tongue lapping gently into a bowl of thick, white cream. Then the sly little muscle would run seductively over full, peach colored lips to catch anything he may have missed as electric blue eyes burned into Shuuhei's soul. The Shinigami nearly moaned.

'I've got some cream he can lick up,' he thought perversely, blushing brightly in embarrassment at the thought. He'd never been so attracted to someone he'd just met before.

"Ya okay, over there? Yer face is all red."

Shuuhei snapped out of his perverted daydream to look at a confused Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques. The other man was staring at him with curious blue eyes, head tilted to the side, some of that sky blue hair falling into his face. It was way too cute an expression for Shuuhei to handle with his current gutter mind. Suddenly, a naughty grin cracked the blue haired man's adorable expression. Those alluring eyes narrowed at him, the tall Arrancar standing up and moving towards him with the grace of a prowling cat. Shuuhei watched those perfectly defined thighs ripple with the movement. God, how had it gotten so hot so quickly?!

"I think I know what's wrong, Shinigami?!" the tall, half-naked man purred. He leaned in, nose dotting over Shuuhei's neck, the sound of little intakes of air following it.

'God, that's so fuckin' cute!' He thought, as Jaegerjaques continued to sniff him. The little puffs of air hit his skin like hot steam, causing him to arch his neck slightly.

"Ya want me," the blue haired man's voice rumbled in his ear.

'Yes…yes I do.'

"Well, I haven't rutted in…forever," Jaegerjaques husked. Shuuhei shivered at that word. 'Rutted' was such an animalistic, delicious way to put it. It made him want to throw the Arrancar down on the table and fuck the ever-living daylights out of him.

"N'listenin' ta Cuarta-chan and Hat-and-clogs go at it all the time's pretty depressin'. They have all the fun, n'I gotta take care'a the problem they caused," the Hollow said. Something hot and rough flicked over Shuuhei's ear, a delightful shiver coursing his body in response.

"Urahara-san and…and..?"

"Aahh…Cuarta-chan's pretty vocal too. Never thought he could make sounds like that 'til the first night that fruitcake fucked'im inta the floorboards."

Shuuhei shivered again. The room was unbearably hot, and his pants had become so tight, he thought his circulations would be affected soon. Having Grimmjaw so close was driving him insane. The warmth, the spicy, slightly seductive scent coming off of the Hollow along with the not entirely horrific image of Urahara fucking a writhing Ulquiorra Schiffer into the floor had him ready to go.

"Jus' talkin' 'bout it's gettin' me all hot," Jaegerjaques continued. He pulled away slightly, and Shuuhei almost whined his disapproval of the action. Those striking eyes looked down at him, blazing with uncontained lust. A rough, wet appendage swiped over my cheek, right where the tattoo was and I blinked.

'Was that…his tongue?'

"I'll jus' go ahead and take care of it in my room," he said with a smirk as he walked towards the door. "'bout three doors down the hall to the left."

Shuuhei's heart slammed into his chest hard as he watched the grinning man walk away, swaying those alluring hips as he disappeared into the hall. That was an invitation to have sex if he'd ever heard one. And, damnit if Jaegerjaques wasn't one of the best looking men, scratch that, partners that the lieutenant had ever had the option of bedding. Shuuhei was frozen in indecision for a few moments. Should he? Could he really have sex with a man he just met?

"Mmm…nnnh…"

The sound of husky groaning tickled the Shinigami's heated senses. And with that, Shuuhei made his decision. Yea…he could definitely have sex with Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques. Letting this opportunity slip away was not an option. It would just be heinous if he didn't take what was being offered to him. The Ninth Squad Lieutenant stood from his seat and moved towards the hall, following the delicious sound of breathy moans just three doors down.

"Ahh, fuck yea!"

Shuuhei stopped in front of the door, staring at the wood nervously. It's not that he thought he was going to disappoint Grimmjaw. If there's one thing he knew he was good at other than fighting, it was having sex. He'd had plenty of partners throughout the course of his 100+ years, and none of them had ever complained afterwards. He was only nervous because he'd never quite wanted one of them so forcefully. Not since Renji had he ever wanted so hard.

"If yer…mm..gonna stand…nng…out there…ah…ya might as well…unn…come in," Shuuhei heard the Hollow's naturally raspy, breathy voice stammer out between moans. The Shinigami twisted the knob and pushed the door open slowly.

"Oh shit!" he gasped.

There on the slightly rumpled futon was Jaegerjaques. He lie on his back, legs spread wide and slightly bent, one hand moving slowly over his swollen cock as two of his long, slender fingers disappeared into his slick, reddened entrance. His head was thrown back, his sky blue eyes were darkened to that beautiful cobalt you see just before the sun rises in lust. Light blue hair was plastered against his neck and forehead, his whole body starting to shine as he worked himself into a sweat.

"Ya gonna stare at me all night, or are ya gonna come over here'n take over?" the Hollow asked with a wide, toothy grin.

His fangs gleamed and his eyes narrowed into slits of lusty blue. Shuuhei moved forward, kneeling between Jaegerjaques's spread thighs as he took in the gorgeous, muscular body sprawled out before him. The Hollow pulled his fingers from his twitching pucker, and pulled at his cock with a seductive look on his gorgeous face.

Shuuhei quickly discarded his clothing, enjoying the heated trailing of those bright blue eyes over his body. The Hollow sat up, on hand weaving through brown hair and pulling Shuuhei closer. Firm, supple lips closed over his roughly, sharp fangs nipping at his mouth as a rough tongue slid against his.

There was a hint of coppery blood in the heated tangle of tongues, Shuuhei's bottom lip being the source. Grimmjaw caught the soft flesh between his lips, sucking and licking until the wound sealed. The Shinigami moaned, scooting forward so that Grimmjaw had to lean back on his elbows, and pressing their bodies together. They both moaned at the contact, Shuuhei sliding his hand down the other man's sides and slipping it beneath him to cup a firm ass. He squeezed.

"Nyah!" the Hollow moaned, arching up against the lieutenant and wrapping muscular thighs around his waist tightly.

Shuuhei ground down against the man, watching that gorgeous face contort into all sorts of wonderful expressions. He then moved his hands over a smooth, muscular chest, thumbing the hardening nipples gently before coming back to pinch them sharply. Again, the feline-esque man arched in that lovely, fluidly graceful manner, letting out a small whine as he did so. Shuuhei leaned down to nip at the offered skin. Nibbling and laving the soft, apparently sensitive skin of that garish scar, he shamelessly drank in every groan, growl, and sigh the Hollow let spill from his sexy mouth.

"Shit! Hurry the fuck up!" an even rougher, grainier sounding husk of Grimmjaw's voice sounded.

Shuuhei looked up into blazing, needy blue eyes and smirked. He locked gazes with the Hollow, staring heatedly into bright orbs as he let his tongue fall further down the other man's torso. The Shinigami traced every muscle in sight, nipping just beneath the ribcage and outlining each raised abdominal muscle. When he reached Jaegerjaques's jutting hipbones, he nuzzled the prominent hollow, inhaling the sharp scent of the skin there. He felt the muscles in Grimmjaw's hips jump as they twitched slightly.

"Come on!" he heard the Hollow growl.

Shuuhei smiled, tonguing the defined v-dip of the other man's pelvis as he finally turned his attentions on the thick, pulsating length standing proud in a nest of light blue curls. Jaegerjaques was so hard the head of his dick touched his muscular belly. Shuuhei grinned again, nuzzling the Hollow's taught balls and mouthing the very base of the hard organ.

"Yes!" Grimmjaw hissed, hips jerking in anticipation. "Fuck yes!"

"Mmm…taste good," Shuuhei murmured, letting his tongue climb the sensitive vein on the underside of the bluenette's shaft.

"Nyah! Ahnn!"

"Yea…fuckin' moan jus' like that," the Shinigami said as he palmed the heated flesh carefully, the leaking head rubbing against Grimmjaw's ribbed stomach teasingly.

"Mmmm…more," the Hollow moaned, thrusting his hips up into the touch wantonly.

Shuuhei grasped the hot organ in his hand and pumped, letting the silky texture caress his fingers as he did so. With his tongue, he gently teased the sensitive spot under the ridge. He flickered the muscle over the head, dipping into the slit to taste the dribbling essence there, and finding he quite enjoyed the salty flavor. He moaned as he took the head into his mouth and reveled in the sharp cry of pleasure the vibrations of his voice ripped from the other man's lips.

"Agggh, finally! Yes!" he heard Grimmjaw babble as he sucked skillfully at the head of his penis.

The lieutenant swirled his tongue around the ridge, sucking on the head and pumping the shaft with his hand. Soon those lean hips were rocking into his fist. So, he squeezed tighter and added a slight twisting motion to every upstroke to make the other man's head spin even worse. Grimmjaw arched and writhed beneath him, hands fisting his own blue locks tightly, chest, neck, and stomach displayed submissively to the Shinigami as he moaned pitifully.

Shuuhei felt his cock pulse at the lewd vision laying on the futon below him. He was painfully hard now, he could almost feel the precome bubbling from his slit as he redoubled his oral pleasure of his almost lover. He shifted slightly, pushing on the Hollow's hip gently so that he laid on his side, and mirroring that position after. With that, the bluenette was suddenly confronted with Shuuhei's leaking dick, which he blinked at blearily for a few moments before grinning.

"Nnngg..shoulda known…mm..ya'd wanna…ah!..do this!" he gasped out between moans the Shinigami continued to pleasure him. Shuuhei let the thick member fall from his lips with a gentle "pop!" noise, using his hand to squeeze and rub the flesh instead as he spoke.

"Get me nice and wet now, and then we can have some real fun," he said with lust darkened, storm-cloud grey eyes. The Hollow smirked devilishly as he leaned down to rub his cheek against the brunette's flushed head.

"I think I like the sound of that."

Shuuhei merely sucked the other man's cock back into his mouth, this time allowing it to sink halfway into his hot orifice before dragging his lips and tongue back upwards again. He watched blue eyes roll back and lashes flutter in pleasure. He watched the Hollow lean back in to grasp his straining erection and rub it against his face affectionately as a cat would his possession. Shuuhei shuddered as he watched the bluenette shower his angry, red head with fleeting, kittenish flicks of a bubblegum pink, sandpapery tongue.

"Mmmmm.."

Searing blue eyes burned into his slate colored ones as Grimmjaw circled the crown of Shuuhei's cock with an impossibly lewd laziness. It made it feel almost as if he was watching in slow motion. Come to think of it, he kind of felt it in slow motion as well. Every coarse, grainy part of that talented muscle dragged slowly over hypersensitive nerve endings. The lieutenant felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he sighed around the cock in his own mouth.

"Ahh…haah! Close.." the Hollow panted before he took the whole of Shuuhei's length into his mouth in one, mind-blowing swoop.

The brunette felt the other man's throat muscles caress him maddeningly as he swallowed. Shuuhei groaned, redoubling his efforts with his mouth and letting his fingers wander to the already slick, slightly stretched hole in between taught, perfect cheeks. He pulled his mouth off of Grimmjaw's cock, nipping at the round globes before parting them and licking a moist line from his perineum to his twitching asshole.

"Hmmm! Fuck!" the blue eyed man cried, hips thrusting back against Shuuhei's questing tongue.

'Hmm…strawberry flavored lube, huh?'

Shuuhei found himself suddenly pushed back. He leaned up on his knees, watching in slight confusion as the Hollow rolled over on his back. He opened his legs, sliding two slender digits into himself and thrusting them in a couple of times before grinning. Lightning blue eyes pegged smoky grey with their hooded gaze.

"Go ahead, Shinigami. Ya can do it now…I'm good'n ready for ya," Grimmjaw said, spreading his legs wider and holding them against his chest with his hands.

Shuuhei stared at that puffy rosebud, slick and shiny, and oh-so ready to be plundered. As if excited by the Shinigami's lustful stare, the little hole twitched, winking seductively in beckoning. His heart stuttered. Grasping the lubricant that the Hollow had used to prepare himself with, he squirted some onto his palm and slicked himself quickly. He went to get a little more, when a husky voice interrupted him.

"Nah, s'good. I like it a lil' rough."

Shuuhei let out a shuddering breath as he slid his hands up over the back of the Hollow's thighs.

"Shit!"

Blue eyes stared up at him, beckoning him to continue.

"Do it…fuck me Shinigami!"

The words were growled at him, and Shuuhei found his control had officially snapped. Harder than he'd meant to, the brunette stabbed into the warmth of the Hollow's body. Blue eyes snapped open wide, that fanged mouth hanging in a silent moan as the feline-like man's entire body arched upwards. Shuuhei grasped the slender hips, thumbing the defined groove of the bone and thrusting forward almost immediately. Grimmjaw had said he liked it a little rough, so Shuuhei was under the impression he wouldn't appreciate any pause in movement.

"Shit! Yea! Jus' like that!"

The Hollow rocked against him, undulating in a hypnotically graceful manner that had Shuuhei moving faster and faster as his climax hurtled towards him. He wouldn't last long, not after how long it'd been since he last fucked. Not with how decadently beautiful the man beneath him was, writhing in his sinful pleasure. Soon enough, Shuuhei was pounding into that hot, silken furnace. His belly knotted in that all too familiar way, his pulse racing as he watched the Hollow wriggle and moan below.

"MMm! Soon! Gonna cum soon! Harder, Shinigami!"

Hormones raced through his body, his pounding heart sending hot blood rapidly through his veins as he watched the other man stare up at him with those boiling blue eyes. Little mewls and moans turned into loud groans and breathy whimpers. Jaegerjaques was close, and Shuuhei was sure he himself would explode any second. With a large, sword calloused hand, the brunette man grasped his partner's leaking erection, and started to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Yesss! Fuck yes! Ahhnn…mmmm…squeeze tighter…nngg!"

Shuuhei loved how demanding the blue eyed man was. It was too sexy to be ordered around by that breathy, husky voice while he pounded into the tightest, hottest ass he'd been in for a long time. Smirking, he squeezed the other man's shaft a little tighter and brought his hand back up in a twisting motion. Grimmjaw went wild, arching and writhing, moaning and whining. It was probably the single sexiest thing Shuuhei'd ever seen in his entire life.

"SHIT!"

The sudden shout had Shuuhei snapping out of his fogged daze and staring down into a pair of suddenly delirious eyes. The Hollow's thighs hugged him tighter, his hips arched upwards, and his heals dug into the small of Shuuhei's back. The muscles grasping his cock all squeezed and released at once.

"Right there, Shinigami! Right there! Harder!"

With a smile, Shuuhei slipped his hands around the other man's hips and held them firmly in their position. He brought his hips back and slammed home as hard as he could, starting up a fast, pounding rhythm that had his partner clawing and grasping at his back in pleasure. Shuuhei squeezed the hot flesh in his hand once again, speeding up to try to keep pace with his snapping hips. It happened almost abruptly. One second, Grimmjaw was writhing and panting. The next, his whole body had locked in a beautiful arch. His head napped back, neck delightfully exposed, hands fisting the sheets, and cum shooting in hot, sticky ropes over his broad chest and rippling abdomen.

"Ahh! Cumming! Hisagi-san..nnngg!" he shouted raspy scream.

Shuuhei couldn't help but lean down to capture that gaping mouth. The sound of his name cried out in such rampant bliss made his stomach tighten dangerously. As the silky muscles around him fluttered and clenched, he mapped out the Hollow's mouth with his tongue. He nipped that full, bottom lip, thrusting hard one last time into the tightened heat as he came harder than he ever had in his life. He continued thrusting through his orgasm, riding it out for as long as possible until he'd been completely milked dry. Grimmjaw, though sated and slack, worked his hips in synch with Shuuhei's movements.

"Fuuuckkk, Jaegerjaques…" he groaned.

With that, he promptly collapsed on top of the sweaty, sticky man. For a long while there was no sound except their combined pants for breath. A few moments later, Shuuhei listened to the Hollow's breathing even out as he dozed off into a light sleep. The Shinigami raised himself onto his elbows to look down at his partner. Grimmjaw's face was slackened in sleep. Puffy, bruised lips were slightly parted as he drew in deep, even breaths. Long lashes fell over sharp cheekbones as sky blue hair clung to his forehead and temples in sweat dampened tendrils. Shuuhei managed to pull himself up to his feet, his legs slightly wobbly. The Hollow huffed and pouted in his sleep in response to the missing body heat.

'Heh, cute,' Shuuhei thought, tossing the blanket over the other man and walking towards the bathroom to wet a towel with some warm water.

He came back into the room to see Jaegerjaques had not woken. He smiled. Who'da thought someone as ruthless as he was told Grimmjaw was could looks so utterly adorable when sleeping. Kneeling down between the Hollow's still parted legs, he gently moved the cloth over the mess he'd created on the tanned belly. That's when he heard it. A light, fluttery sound that made his body feel all fuzzy again. He leaned closer to the sleeping man in order to hear better that subtle vibration inside that broad chest. The sound grew deeper and louder when he started to rub the soft, warm towel over the reddened, leaking hole between his partner's cheeks. Shuuhei smiled warmly.

He'd made Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques purr…literally.

"Mmm…ya takin' care'a me? How thoughtful," he heard a sleepy voice say. He looked up to see Grimmjaw rubbing one eyes with his fist. The other man grinned at him.

"Look at ya cleanin' me up like this. I could get used ta this," he said, pushing himself up on his elbows and sweeping a hand through his sweat soaked hair. Shuuhei blushed and stopped moving the towel over the other man's skin.

"N-no, it's normal to do this…I always….mmmpfh!"

His words were interrupted by a strong hand grasping the back of his neck and forcing him down to meet soft, warm lips. He moaned, opening his mouth to sweep his tongue over pointed fangs as Jaegerjaques crawled forward. They broke with a wet smack, Shuuhei leaning against the wall with a lapful of sexy Hollow.

"Did I say I didn't like it?" Grimmjaw purred, nuzzling Shuuhei's neck and nipping his ear affectionately.

"I was jus' sayin' that I could get used ta it," he continued, curling himself into the Shinigami's chest and rubbing himself against it possessively. Shuuhei shuddered and wrapped his arms around the purring man.

"S'my way'a tellin' ya I wanna do this again sometime, yeah?" Grimmjaw nuzzled his neck again and flicked out a rough tongue to lick at the salty skin. Strong arms locked around the Shinigami's back as the Hollow breathed in his scent. Shuuhei was slightly baffled by the unexpected affection.

"I…I never thought you'd be the type to cuddle like this," he said honestly. A light chuckle sounded from the man cuddling him.

"Like I said…I was evolved from a panther Hollow. This is jus' one'a them traits I get from bein' feline. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Shuuhei smiled down at the other man, sliding his arm under his knees and lifting him carefully into his arms.

"Mmm, yer even gonna carry me ta the bed. Marry me, Hisagi-san," he heard the Hollow joke sleepily against his chest. He snorted as he settled them both onto the futon.

"I really don't know how well a marriage between us would go over in Soul Society, but I'm not against doing this again," Shuuhei said. He felt soft hair brush his skin as Jaegerjaques turned his head to meet his eyes. His heart nearly stopped at the pitiful kitten eyes directed up at him.

"S'that all I am…a toy to fuck with?" Grimmjaw asked. He'd stopped purring. Shuuhei blushed.

"N-no! That's not what I meant at all! Um…not that I really know enough about you to decide whether I like you or not, but we don't have to have sex every time we meet. We can just chill…just…mmmphf!"

Silenced by a kiss again, only this time he felt the devious grin in it.

"I was jus' kiddin', Hisagi-san. Ya fucked me so good that I will demand sex every time we meet. Buut, it would be nice ta hang out with someone jus' 'cus the appreciate my irresistible charms," Grimmjaw said when the parted. He nuzzled his nose against Shuuhei's and started purring again. Grey eyes narrowed down at the grinning man. Shuuhe's face heated even more.

"Alright."

"Awesome, now let's go ta sleep. Ya wore me out."

Shuuhei nodded and pulled the sheets up over them, laying back with his new contented kitten cushioned against his chest. All in all, this mission hadn't turned out bad at all. He almost wanted to thank Yamamoto-soutaicho for sending him to the Urahara Shouten. Before he fell asleep he had a fleeting thought about what Urahara would do if he caught the two of them like this, but as was said…it was only a fleeting thought. Sleep was a much more powerful force that soon claimed then both.

...

End.

a/n: and that's that! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Blue is Beautiful

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

 

UNBETA'D: So please forgive any small mistakes.

...

Blue is Beautiful

...

I've always liked the color blue. It's the color of the sky when the weather is beautiful and the clouds are absent. It's the color of the ocean when the sun is high on a warm, summer afternoon. It's soothing and lovely, everything that I've always admired in life. To me, blue is the most radiant of colors. It wasn't as flashy as red, nor was it as cute as pink…but it was the most beautiful with all of its various shades and tones. Beauty, to me, is the most important thing. It always has been, and I suppose it always will be. I'd always thought I was the most beautiful creature to grace Soul Society with its presence.

…until I met him.

He was tall and tanned with muscles that would make any of the men in the Eleventh Division jealous. Perfect teeth complete with sharp, gleaming fangs showed almost nonstop with that feral grin of his. Atop his head sat a fluff of stylishly wild hair the color of a cloudless sky on a crisp, summer day. It was gorgeous. I wanted to touch it, to feel it slide through my fingers as if I were touching silken strands of the sky. But that wasn't the most shocking of his features. Nor was it the most beautiful. The most beautiful of his features were his eyes, sharp and clever. The color of hot lightning against the black satin of night, and just as electrifying.

Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques had bewitched me with his beauty since the first day he arrived in the Eleventh Division. I'd never been so attuned to one person in my life. I'd never wanted anyone more than I wanted the strong, volatile man that had shot straight up to third seat with little to no effort. Well, since Ikakku had left to become the new Captain of the Third Squad. Jaegerjaques was stronger than Ikkaku though, and they both knew it. He was the epitome of everything I'd ever considered beautiful, and I had to have him.

"Whatchya thinkin' 'bout over there, Yumi?"

I snapped out of my daze and turned to the man sitting next to me.

"Nothing really, 'Kakku."

"Dun give me that bullshit! I know ya better than that!" Ikkaku said with a grin.

"It's nothing important, 'Kakku. Don't worry about it," I answered. He frowned.

"Awright…ya dun wanna talk 'bout it. I get it. But, when ya do, ya know I'm 'round," he said. I smiled at him warmly.

"Ahh, of course I know that, 'Kakku. You've always been around for me," I said. He smiled back and nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was trying to figure out how to go about getting what I wanted, and Ikakku was probably trying to figure out what I was thinking about. I cherished the rare silence between us as I formulated a plot to get to my goal of bedding Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques. It shouldn't be too hard. It's not like anyone has ever shot me down before. I mean…I'm me. That should be enough reason in and of itself. But, the ex-Espada was a little different than most of the men who drooled over me in the Eleventh Squad.

For one, he was actually stronger than me. Most of the guys who stared at my ass while I walked through the barracks were lower level Shinigami who weren't worth my time. But, Jaegerjaques…he was more than a handful for even Captain Zaraki. He was his favorite sparring partner other than Kurosaki, and the Hollow could even give that orange haired brat a run for his money. Also, I'd never seen him looking at me like the others did on a daily basis. Like I was meat, like I was rare skirt-steak cooked in delicious steak sauce. Jaegerjaques wasn't like that, not with me. The thought made me freeze up in shock.

Would I, Ayasegawa Yumichika, actually have to work to get someone's attention?

The thought was almost as exciting as it was horrifying to me. I'd never had to try to get someone to look at me, to want me. All I'd ever had to do was be myself and walk into a room full of horny, sex repressed men (a.k.a my division and most others). Hell, I'd even caught people like Hisagi Shuuhei, tightass of the Ninth Division, looking at me in less than innocent ways. To think I would actually have to try to seduce Grimmjaw may have been the sexiest thing about him.

"Eh!? Grimm-kitty!? What're ya doin' here?! I thought today was yer day off!" I heard Ikkaku cry out excitedly.

"Don't fuckin' call me that, Cue-ball!" a gruff voice snapped back.

I instantly surfaced from my thoughts, snapping my lavender colored eyes over to where a very sexy, very topless Sexta Espada was strutting into the training field. Every muscle in his body was so perfectly woven together, rippling as he walked closer to us.

"Mah, I got nothin' ta do at home! I came here lookin' for a good fight! Ya wanna try me, Baldie?"

Ikakku growled something back at the blue haired man for calling him bald, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I couldn't manage to take my eyes off of Jaegerjaques. If there was ever a perfect specimen of a man, the panther-hollow was it. Tall and muscular, and just downright scrumptious. I couldn't help but want to taste him, see if he was as spicy as I thought he was. The fight began abruptly, which wasn't so surprising.

In the midst of their playful trash talking, someone lashed out physically. It was hypnotizing, watching him fight. I mean, Ikakku was certainly something else when he was fighting. I'd always enjoyed watching his fierceness in battle. But, Jaegerjaques was nothing short of breathtaking. He moved with an innate grace compliment of his feline heritage. Every muscle contracted and rolled with such fluidity, it was amazing to watch.

And, when he released his Zanpakuto, the wave of pure destructive power that burst forth was enough to have my eyes rolling into the back of my head in what felt like a mini-orgasm. His appearance turned even more feral. Fluffy teal ears and a crown like bone-mask sat on his head as a long waterfall of sky blue hair flowed with his every movement. His strong body was encased in form fitting, white armor. His long, armored tail twisted behind him to keep him balanced when his powerful thighs tensed to send him into a graceful pounce.

God, how I wanted him!

The battle lasted for about an hour before Ikakku finally started to tire. I never thought I'd see the day his fighting stamina gave out before his opponent's. They were both bleeding, both panting harshly as they tried to finish each other off. In the end, Jaegerjaques pinned Ikakku to the ground and my dearest friend was just too tired to fight him off. I smiled and stood, making my way out to the battle field as Grimmjaw pulled my friend up off the floor and helped to dust him off. I shivered when I got close, the raw power of the released former Sexta licking at my skin delightfully.

"Enjoy the fight, Yumi?" Ikakku asked.

"You were great out there, 'Kakku. Off to Fourth Squad with you now!" I chirped, smiling as I dusted off his back. My friend grinned at me heartily.

"Yea, probably should! Good fightin' ya, Grimm! Let's do it again soon!" he said, clapping the sweaty Hollow on the back.

"Yea! Sounds good!" Grimmjaw answered with a smirk.

"'Kakku, Fourth Squad. Now." I ordered with a light shove to his back. He turned around and laughed.

"Hai, hai! I'm goin', Yumi! Dun worry so much!" he teased. I pouted. The entire time the Hollow had been staring between the two of us in silence.

"That the lil' hottie ya said ya were bangin'?" I heard Jaegerjaques ask. I managed not to blush, but internally berated myself for having had the urge to. I'd never blushed before when someone called me sexy. He was the first.

"Nah! Hana-chan's in Fourth Squad. 'Bout ta go see'im now," Ikakku answered. He looked down at me and smirked.

"This is Yumi," he said, turning me to face the blue haired devil behind me. My heart stuttered when those piercing blue eyes looked down at me.

"Ah, I remember now. Yer fifth seat, right?" the gorgeous man asked. I nodded, glancing back at Ikakku in suspicion as he just grinned at me.

"Yes, I am," I answered. The Hollow's face was unreadable. Excitement bubbled in my stomach as I tried to think of ways I could get him to want me.

"Yea, Yumi and I go way back. I've fought'im a few times. He don't look like much, but he's pretty strong," Ikakku said happily. I shot a glare behind me.

"Don't look like much my ass! Go find your little nurse-boy before I hurt you!" I snipped haughtily. He laughed again. Grimmjaw smirked in amusement.

"Yea, yea! I'm goin'! Take care'a him 'til I get back, Grimm-kitty!" he smiled. Dropping a kiss to my cheek he said, "So, that's what ya were thinkin' 'bout. Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do!"

This time I did blush. When had I become so readable? Was it that obvious? Grimmjaw and I stared at each other for a few moments in complete silence. His eyes remained solely on my face, mostly my eyes unlike so many other men's whose gaze normally wandered my body avidly. How refreshing. I smiled at him.

"That was quite a fight. I've never seen an Espada's released form before," I said. His ears twitched, one of them moving forward as he listened to me speak. It was adorable.

"Yea? Well, if ya thought that was cool ya should see Ulquiorra's. Don't like the guy, but his second release is pretty fuckin' awesome," he said, dragging his hand through his sweat dampened hair. God, it was so long and lovely and luscious. I wanted to touch it.

"I see. I believe he is in Sixth Squad, no?" I asked. He grinned.

"Yea, guess it makes sense ta match'im up with the Captain he's like." The other ear twitched forward and I barely contained a coo at the cuteness of it.

"Yes, it does," I said absently, staring at the fluffy ears shamelessly. His grin grew wider and he stepped forward.

"Ya like the ears, don't ya? S'okay…ya can touch'em. Most people wanna after seein'em. Even the Captain," he said, tilting his head downwards so I could reach his ears. I blushed.

"Gomen! I've just never seen anything like them. They're kind of…"

"Cute?" he finished for me. My face burned brighter. "Don't worry 'bout it. Harder men than ya have said so. It's nothin' ta be ashamed of."

"Haha, I suppose so," I said, smiling up at him. One of his rough hands grabbed my small one and brought it up to his ears slowly.

They were soft and silky, like kitten's fur. I ran my fingers over the fluffy appendage, smiling lightly. When I reached the base of the little ear, I scratched hesitantly, then harder when a soft purr issued from the blunette's mouth. I jumped a little when a had grasped my wrist and pulled it away. I pouted.

"Don't look at me like that. Ya had more than yer fill, n'I needa take a shower," the larger man said. His armor glowed blue and dissipated back into the long blade he called, Pantera. I was a little disappointed to see his adorable feline traits go, but he was no less gorgeous without them.

"Come on then. Guess I'll hang out with'ya 'til Baldie get's back," Grimmjaw said in that gruff voice of his. I nodded and followed him towards the Eleventh Division's bathing quarters.

My mouth went dry when he stripped down to nothing and sunk into the bath like I wasn't standing right there watching. Have I mentioned what perfection his body is? Mmm, it's like staring at one of those old statues from Hellenistic times. He was absolutely beautiful, and I noticed with a small blush that my body had started to take notice.

"Ya comin' in?"

I looked over to him and smiled softly.

"Why, do you want me to?" I asked, raising a brow and blinking slowly once so he could watch the long lashes bat playfully. His blue eyes watched me calmly as I perched my clothed body on the edge of the pool.

"It'd be nice ta have some company, sure," he said. I dipped a slender finger into the hot water and hummed. A hot bath did sound kind of tempting.

"I suppose I could join you for a little while. I'm a little sore from training the recruits yesterday anyhow," I answered, standing and walking over to the linen closet to get a towel.

Jaegerjaques, whose eyes were closed in relaxation, cracked open one of those piercing blue orbs when he heard the towel fall to the edge of the pool. I smiled at him again as I loosened the ties of my uniform, letting the top of it fall from my shoulders and slide to the floor. My deceptively innocent grin seemed to keep the Hollow ignorant to my subtle seduction. I folded my shikahusho and moved my hands to my hakama. I wiggled my hips a little more than I had to in order to get it off. I stepped out of it so I could bend down to pick the fabric up delicately.

I then turned my body, clad only in a fudoshi, seeming nonchalant as I undid the knot. Sharp blue eyes were watching with a relaxed, half-lidded gaze as I dropped the small piece of fabric into a coiled pile on the floor. I walked towards the pool, swaying my hips gently, and dipping a toe in daintily, smiling when Jaegerjaques smirked at the action.

"Ya know, yer not like the other guys in the division. How is it ya came ta be here? Ya look like ya belong with that Kuchiki dude, or maybe that pale guy with the white hair," Grimmjaw said as I eased my now naked body into the pool. I laughed a little bit.

"You mean I'm not a muscle bound brute?" I said. "No offense."

"None taken," he replied. "But, yea. That's what I meant."

His eyes were still focused on my face. I won't lie. I was a little disappointed that my nudeness had no affect on him. Maybe he was straight.

'No! There isn't a man in Soul Society who can resist me. I can't give up on the only one I actually want!' I thought, relaxing against the edge of the pool with a soft sigh.

"Well, yea. No offense or anything, I know yer strong, but yer way too classy for Eleventh Squad. Ya got too many brains in yer head, and yer waayy pretty for this division," he said.

Okay, so he thought I was pretty. That was a start. I felt my cheeks heat a little at his words. I hadn't known he held me in such high regards. I hadn't known he even knew I existed. Actually, scratch that...there's no way anything with a penis could ever not be aware of my existence.

"I'm here because of Ikakku," I said. "We've been together through a lot, and when we were accepted into the Gotei Thirteen, I made sure to stick with him."

"Yer a good friend for doin' that, but don't ya ever get sick of it?" he asked. I blinked at him in confusion. "Don't tell me ya haven't noticed."

"I'm not sure I'm following," I said. He frowned, though it looked more like a sullen pout. He looked really cute with his hair hanging down wet in his face.

"I'm talkin' 'bout the way all these horny bastards treat ya!" he growled. My eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"All I ever hear when we're out drinkin' is what a sweet ass ya got, and how everyone wants ta fuck ya so bad!" he said. "I'm not sayin' I wouldn't, but it's jus' plain disrespectful the way some'a them guys talk 'bout ya! Like ya ain't a fighter, like ya ain't stronger than all'a them!"

I blinked slowly this time, twice, three times…then smiled. He sounded genuinely upset about it.

"Of course I get sick of it, but it isn't like any of them have a shot in hell with me," I said. I stood from the little seat and waded my way toward him with a sexy smirk on my face. Cool air hit my chest, causing my nipples to harden. I almost shouted in triumph when I saw that hot blue gaze flicker to the two little peaks.

"You, on the other hand…you're different than the rest," I said, stopping mere inches from his body. He looked up at me from his seated position in the pool, his blue eyes narrowed and unreadable.

"Why am I different? How?"

I lifted a hand, slowly to comb through that damp, but soft blue hair. He did not pull away, and he did not lash out at me. He kind of leaned into the touch a little, actually.

"You don't look at me like they do. Until now, I was unsure if you would even want me the same way that I want you," I said. Blue eyes darkened a little bit. I felt my heart flutter in excitement. Ah, there was the lust I'd been yearning to see in his gaze.

"S'not that I don't want ya," he said, his voice lower, huskier than before. "S'more that I respect ya as a fighter, and a man. Didn't wanna treat ya like some kinda easy woman like them other guys."

He stood from his seat, his body brushing lightly against mine because of how close we were. God, his skin was so hot, hotter than any other lover I'd been with in the past. I wondered if it was due to his Hollow heritage, or perhaps just the rising air of arousal surrounding us in the steam of the bath. I looked up at him, my belly already simmering with lust and anticipation. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted those big, rough hands on me more than anything at that moment.

"Because you see me as a man, and not a replacement for the lack of women in this Squad simply because I'm pretty, that is why I have come to want you," I said.

Strong arms slid around my waist and pressed me to his wet, solid form. I could feel every line, every lovely muscle resting against my lither, smaller body. And against my hip, I felt the hot half-hard length of his cock, firming with blood. I shivered as his hands smoothed down my back to grope boldly at my ass.

"As ya can see, I don't need ya ta be a woman ta want yer fine ass," he rumbled into my ear, nipping it lightly and lapping at the spot just behind the lobe with that rough tongue of his.

"Mmm…do it, take me. I've wanted you for so long…ever since you came here," I said, sliding my hands up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck. I rubbed myself against him firmly, moaning at the sensation of our wet skin sliding together.

"Ya want it? Right here?" Hands slid under my thighs and lifted me out of the water to wrap around his narrow waist. He grinded forward, his dick sliding between my asscheeks provocatively. I moaned and held him tighter.

"Yes..now please," I said, wriggling against him as he laid me on the edge of the pool. That feral grin of his gleamed down at me.

"Beggin' already?" he teased, licking a line up my throat and suckling at my pulse. I moaned.

"I told you…want you…too much.." I said.

I delved my hands into his hair and brought his face up to look into those lust darkened, lightning colored eyes. He seemed to catch the hint. He caught my lips with his in a slow, sensual kiss. His mouth was so soft, and hot, and talented. Our lips parted at the same time, our tongues coming out to tangle deliciously. Fuck, he was as spicy as I'd imagined. I let my tongue play along his as I savored his flavor, sucking on his roughly textured muscle and nipping lightly.

"Hmm…you're good at that, Ayasegawa-san," he hummed when we parted. I smirked up at him, spreading my legs and beckoning him closer.

"That's a bit of a mouthful, ne? Just call me Yumi, Grimmjaw-kun," I said.

"Yumi," he breathed, fitting our hips together gently and moving them forward in a slow thrust.

I squirmed in pleasure as our cocks slid together deliciously. Smooth lips were against mine again, slanting and sucking, and doing all sorts of amazing things to my mouth. I fisted my hands in his hair and swiveled my hips against his. The friction of the action sent sparks of pleasure over my skin like firecrackers. Lips trailed down my neck in hot little presses. A tongue wiggled along my collarbone, down my chest to swirl around the circumference of my hardened nipples.

"Ah!" I cried at the sting of teeth against that sensitive flesh. Jaegerjaques smirked, lapping at the bud again with his sandpapery tongue, and then sucking it into his mouth as he pinched the other between his fingers. I arched, rolling my hips upwards.

"Fuck, yer sexy!" he groaned, his mouth moving lower on my abdomen. Electric blue eyes flashed up at me as that pink, agile tongue swiped hot lines over my hip bones, and fucked my bellybutton suggestively. Heat twisted in my stomach and I whined pitifully.

"Nnng…please!" I gasped, thrusting my hips up. Long, beautiful fingers wrapped around my cock and stroked firmly from base to tip. I shivered and moaned.

"Look at'ya," Grimmjaw growled. "Already drippin' for me."

Blue eyes looked down at me with searing lust in their depths as he leaned forward to ravage my lips again. I slid my hands up his chest, stopping briefly to finger his nipples, before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling that hard body down on mine. His slick, hot skin felt amazing as it slid against mine. I relished in the low rumble of pleasure that vibrated from his chest. A hand traveled down my flank, back to my ass and squeezed.

"Mnnn," I moaned. I pushed back against the inquisitive fingers sliding down my crack, and massaging my cleft.

"Fuck, yer gorgeous," Grimmjaw panted, lapping at my cheek briefly in a heart-flutteringly tender gesture.

"Hurry," I replied, stealing a kiss from his lips and digging my heals into the small of his back demandingly. Hot breath fluttered over my lips as a chuckle vibrated against them.

"Demandin' lil' thing, aren'tchya?" he said with a raised brow and a smirk. I smirked back at him.

"You love it," I said, arching against him so that our bodies rubbed deliciously together. He groaned.

"I do."

With that, he hooked one hand behind each knee and spread my legs wide so that he could swoop down and devour my cock in one swallow. He took it all the way to the root, my pulsing head resting at the back of his throat, leaking evidence of how much I needed him. He moaned around me, swallowing so that the muscles of his throat massaged my length amazingly. Bright blue eyes rolled up to pin me with a lusty, half-lidded stare.

"Shit! You're too good at that."

"Ah!" I cried out when a lone finger wiggled into me.

It was slick with something, either the bath gel or shampoo that were both within reach. I couldn't help but push back at the penetrating digit, wishing it were his cock instead. I whined and shivered, and did all kinds of things I never did with other lovers as his moist mouth moved over me. That tongue, the texture of it…like wet, hot sandpaper moving in maddening zigzag patterns over the underside of my dick. Those puffy, red lips stretched around me so perfectly, cheeks hollowing out on every upstroke as he sucked.

"Mnnn! So, beautiful!" I moaned. A laugh vibrated over my sensitive length, and I wailed in pleasure. Grimmjaw pulled off to grin at me.

"That's one I've never heard before!" he said, stroking me tightly and pressing another finger inside of me. He thrust the two a few times then scissored them open to stretch me. "Fuck, yer tight! Can't wait ta get in there!"

I smiled at him, pulling his head down so I could kiss him again.

"I (kiss) can't (suck) wait (nibble) either (pant)."

He smirked again, and with a brief kiss, lowered his mouth back down to my straining erection. I wove my fingers into that soft blue hair again, scratching at his scalp, and quite enjoying the rumble of pleasure that rolled over my cock in response. The small vibration moved over the flesh, causing little tremors of pleasure to wrack my frame. I enjoyed it even more when it didn't stop. I moaned in pleasure and confusion, looking down at amused blue eyes as that fluttery sound vibrated in the Hollow's throat and chest.

"Wha..? A-are you…purring?" I asked in complete wonder.

Those piercing eyes smiled up at me, and the sound got louder, the sensation more intense in response. It seemed to vibrate through my cock, over my thighs, and up into the simmering pool of hot lust that was twisting in my lower belly. I squirmed and moaned, thrashing in complete abandon as I hurtled towards orgasm. I pulled my hands from his hair, so as not to pull out any of that lovely sky colored silk, and arched off the ledge of the bath.

"Oh fuck yes!" I shouted, feeling the tightness in my belly explode into completion. I trembled and panted for breath, hips thrusting into that warm wetness in an attempt to draw the amazing feeling out.

"Mmmmmm," I heard him groan. I shuddered at the feel of his swallowing my liquid pleasure. Cool air hit my flaccid length when he pulled off, causing a light shiver to move over my body.

"Yer fuckin' delicious, Yumi! Let's say we get ta the main event, ne?" Grimmjaw said in that deep, husky tone with a slight purr still fluttering the edges.

I arched and whined pitifully, completely shameless of how much I wanted that man. I pushed myself up, rolling onto my stomach so I could present my prepared entrance to him for plundering. And, Gods did I want him to plunder it. Hard and fast with no mercy, just like the way he fought. I heard him growl, that purr of his becoming even louder before the roughness of his tongue flickered over my twitching hole.

"Mnnn, yess," I hissed, feeling my spent cock jolt a little in interest.

The grainy wetness of that muscle traced down from my hole to my taint, wiggled against the tender spot just behind my firming sack, and then moved in a hot line to jab into my entrance.

"Ya like that, Yumi?" he husked, breath washing over my lubed, spit glazed hole.

"Ah! Yes! Please. You. Now!" I begged.

His sandpapery tongue jabbed into me again and circled around the inner walls lewdly in response. He pulled backed, kissing the quivering flesh, then slipping his tongue back inside to thrust a few times. I could feel blood rushing back into my cock as my whole body shivered. I'd never felt anything like it. I mean, yea I've been rimmed before, but no one has ever been so thorough, nor have they ever enjoyed it as much as Grimmjaw seemed to be. It felt so good to have that rough muscle squirming around inside me, coating my walls with saliva and lapping the sensitive skin of my hole. God, and the purring…I got so lost in the whirling sensations, I didn't even notice when he pulled back.

"Hmm…looks like yer ready," he said, patting me on the ass lightly and kneeing my thighs open a little wider.

I could only moan in response and lift my ass higher in invitation. As many times as I'd imagined him doing that to me, it just never added up to the real moment where the blunt head of his thick cock slipped inside of me. It didn't hurt, he'd thoroughly prepared me for penetration and I was grateful. Usually guys just spat in their hands and pushed right in. The eleventh just wasn't made of men with brains. A hole is just a hole, it feels no pain. The closest I'd ever been to a considerate lover was Ikakku a few times before he met Hana-chan (that cute little nurse), and even my captain once. Both had at least respected me enough, cared enough to make it good for me too.

"Mnnnn (purrpurr) tight," Grimmjaw groaned, his hot shaft sheathed completely in my body. He thrust shallowly a few times to help me get used to the feeling.

"You feel amazing," I said, lifting myself up on my elbows so I could look back at him. Those lightning blue eyes flashed lust at me, half-lidded as their owner continued to purr sexily.

"Yer perrrfect," he rumbled back. Strong fingers grasped my hips firmly, and I felt him pull almost all the way out only to slam back in and set a hard, fast pace.

"Mnnn!..you..ah!...already…mmmnggh..know what I like!" I managed between gasps. I bucked my hips back against him, loving the way the hard, hot flesh caressed the nerves inside of me.

"Ya like it like I like it (purrpurr)," he growled with that fluttery tone. His thighs smacked loudly against my ass. Hands traveled the length of my sides, my spine, all the way back to my hips, and squeezed fondly.

"Mnn…ahh…haah! Grimm…jaw!" I murmured, laying my face in the crook of my elbows and allowing my body to be rocked by the power of his thrusts.

"Where is it?" Grimmjaw wondered breathily, he jabbed his hips at a sharp angle. "Hmm…not there."

"Ah!"

"Is it here!" (thrust!)

"Agchh!"

"No? How 'bout here?" (thrust!)

"MNnnahhhhhh!"

"Ahah! Found it!" he cried in triumph, grinding the blunt head of his cock into my prostate hard.

"Mmmn, Grimm…I need to…c-"

He leaned forward so that his mouth was right beside my ear.

"Dun worry, Yumi. I gotchya,"

With those murmured words, he gripped my hips hard and started pounding away. My vision blared white as his cock assaulted my sweet spot in the most amazing way. His hands were everywhere, lips moving hotly against the back of my neck and shoulders. His grunts and purrs were music to my ears, fueling the fire in my belly, making it churn with the need of release. And when his long, beautiful finger came around to stroke my dripping need, I lost it.

"Ahh! Grimm! Coming!" I cried, throwing my head back and forcing back my hips to impale him deeper.

My insides clenched hard and my cock erupted in spurts of hot white magma against my belly. My whole body shuddered in release, my eyes rolling, and hips rocking back onto him to try to draw it out longer. Through the haze of climax, I felt Grimmjaw's sharp fangs sink into the base of my neck hard enough to draw blood. He froze behind me, cock thrust deep within my body before I felt the hot flush of cum flowing into me.

"Shiiiiit, Yumi!"

He collapsed against me with a sated sigh, and nuzzled his nose into my hair. He did not withdraw, and I didn't particularly have a problem with that for the moment. He was so warm and comfortable. He rolled off and I heard the splash of water. It was my only warning before I was pulled into the hot water and settled against a broad, muscular chest.

"Mmmmm," I protested, pouting lightly as I tilted my head up to look into sated blue eyes.

(Purrpurrpurr)

Grimmjaw had a wholly satisfied smirk stretching his swollen lips. I couldn't resist leaning up to steal a kiss.

"Was it everythin' ya thought it would be?" he asked with a smirk that clearly said he knew the answer already. He nuzzled me affectionately.

"Shut it, Grimm-kitty! I'm not puffing up that cocky main any higher," I said, pecking his lips again. He just chuckled.

"Ya know, when Baldy calls me that, I hate it," he said.

"Hmm, well I think it's cute. So deal," I said. He laughed again and licked the tip of my nose.

"I dun mind it comin' from ya, Yumi-chan," he said.

"Uh huh, let's finish up. 'Kakku's on his way," I ordered.

"Yea yea, I'm ready ya bossy lil' thing."

I smiled and kissed him again before pulling my clothes back on and walking towards the exit. I stopped just shy of walking outside to turn a look over my shoulder.

"Let's do this again sometime."

He smirked ferally.

"Definitely."

END

a/n: and that's all peoples! REVIEW PLEASE! I love you all.


	5. Nurse Grimmjaw

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

 

...

Nurse Grimmjaw

...

"Your punishment is to spend a year in Fourth Squad, cleaning bedpans and feeding old people."

Ukitake watched the blue haired Arrancar's mouth fall open in an upset gape. He giggled lightly at the other man. He was so cute. Ever since the first time he'd seen the former Sexta Espada, he'd been utterly delighted by the man's gruff, crude presence. Ukitake was the one who'd volunteered to feed and watch over the violent Hollow. So, he'd had quite a lot of time with the other man to have developed a nice rapport with him.

"What!? Come on, Old Man!" he whined loudly. "Ya know how strong I am! I left that bastard Aizen for ya, an' yer still gonna punish me!?"

Yamamoto just looked down at the former Espada and smiled lightly. In all honesty, he really enjoyed the young Sexta's presence. His quick temper, and snappy attitude kept the old man young, keeping up with reprimanding him. The boy, however, needed to be punished in order for Soul Society to accept him in the future as their comrade.

"You still harmed many of our soldiers before you left, and you have some behavioral issues I believe will be straightened out under Unohana-taicho's care."

The Captain of Thirteenth Squad sighed and smiled slightly, standing before his former teacher and bowing his head in respect.

"Yama-jii, I don't think he needs as harsh behavioral training as Unohana-san will give him," he said softly.

Grimmjaw looked from his caretaker to the smiling woman on his right, wondering how someone so sweet looking could possibly be tough on him.

"You don't think so, Jyuushiro-kun?" the Old Man asked.

Grimmjaw briefly wondered what relationship was between the Old Man-Shinigami and Ukitake-taicho. They seemed to have a mutual trust and respect that the Hollow had never seen between anyone before, not even the three leading Shinigami of Las Noches. Ukitake, on the other hand, could tell that the blue-haired Hollow had never seen a functional relationship in his life, professional or otherwise. He just needed a little help to control his violent behavior.

"No. I believe that all Jaegerjaques-kun needs is a little guidance."

Yamamoto looked down on him thoughtfully and raised a brow.

"And where would he get this guidance?"

Ukitake smiled and pointed to himself.

"You know that I'm forcing my two mother-hen's to take a few weeks of vacation in the Human World. I'm going to need some help in my division, as well as someone to look after me when I fall ill," he said.

Grimmjaw looked to the pretty white haired man next to him in confusion. From what he'd witnessed on the battlefield some months ago, there was nothing weak about Ukitake Jyuushiro. But, here the man was, admitting to being sickly and needing help. It was strange, but Grimm wasn't going to question it.

It might be his only salvation from Fourth Squad duty. Besides, he kind of liked the idea of someone trusting him enough to take care of them while they're ill. Especially someone as strong as Ukitake-taicho. He'd never had that where he came from, because he never had anyone he could trust in return. But, Ukitake-taicho was so warm and welcoming. Surely Grimmjaw could trust him just a little bit.

"You would trust your former enemy to see to you in your weakest state?" the old man at the head of the room asked. Jyuushiro just smiled at his old teacher and laughed a little.

"I've spent enough time with Jaegerjaques-kun to pass a decent judgment on his character by now," he said softly. Grimm's ears perked at this.

"He's crude and violent, but not all together evil. He has his own moral code that he keeps to, and he seems to want to try and start a new life here. I believe I can trust him," the white haired man said softly. Soft brown eyes turned on him with a gentle warmth that did something funny to his heartbeat and made a strange heat gather in his cheeks.

"If yer gonna get all chummy with me, ya better start callin' me Grimmjaw! I ain't gonna put up with no more'a this 'Jaegerjaques-kun' bullshit! I'm not really inta formalities," the Hollow drawled with narrowed eyes. That warm smile stayed in placed as the other man nodded.

"Whatever you wish, Grimmjaw-kun."

Yamamoto sighed.

"Are you sure, Jyuushiro-kun?"

Ukitake nodded and bowed.

"Fine…you can have him for the year, but I want to see progress when the time comes."

The brown eyed man smiled brightly at his former sensei and nodded.

"Of course, Yama-jii! You can count on me!"

And with that, Grimmjaw's punishment as Ukitake's nurse began.

Grimmjaw looked up at the enormous, classic style Japanese mansion in awe. It had to be the biggest, most beautiful house he'd seen in Seretei. It almost looked like a castle. As they walked through the amazingly well taken care of grounds and gardens he couldn't help but stare with an open mouth. Ukitake Jyuushiro was loaded, and still, he was the nicest person in all of Seretei.

"You look a little overwhelmed," he heard that soft voice say from beside him. Grimmjaw turned to look down into those soft, chocolate brown eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah…s'fine," Grimm said, scratching the back of his neck and blushing lightly.

"Then what is it?" Ukitake asked, tilting his head to the side and smiling cutely. Grimmjaw blinked..cutely? Did he just think that Ukitake-taicho was cute? He looked down at the white haired man again. Well, he kind of was.

"S'jus' that I never been in a place this nice before. Las Noches was jus' a big white cadge ta me. Never seen anythin' so colorful and soothin' before," the Sexta explained. He jumped slightly when a warm, slender hand grasped onto his gently. Brown eyes looked up at him with a few different emotions swirling in their dark irises.

"I want you to be comfortable here, Grimmjaw-kun," the older man said. "I know this is supposed to be punishment, but you will never trust anyone if you're not comfortable."

Grimmjaw didn't know what to say to that. He'd never really had anyone try to make him feel comfortable or wanted. Yet, here this powerful, rich Captain was trying to understand him, get to know him. It was a bit to take in at once.

"Ah, here we are," Ukitake's soft voice said. He looked in front of them to see a pair of large, double doors.

"Jyuushiro-sama, we have prepared dinner for you and your guest, as well as an extra bed in your quarters," the servants in front of the huge doors. Grimmjaw tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"This is the entrance to my wing of the house," Ukitake explained with a smile. The Espada nodded and followed the man to his huge sleeping quarters.

When they arrived in the room, again Grimmjaw was struck speechless by the wealthy beauty of it. Royal red, satin curtains with a matching comforter, and white silk sheets. The floor was a smooth cream color, carpeted in the softest material he'd ever felt beneath his feet. It was dimly lit, a chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling lit with candles instead of electric lights. A few candles lined the armoire, and an incense burner burning what smelled like a stick of cinnamon incense.

"Your bed is over here, just to the side of mine," that quiet voice said, interrupting his silent admiring. Grimmjaw looked over to the huge bed, dressed similarly to the one it was sitting beside. His eyes widened and he gaped.

"That's for me?"

A warm chuckle answered him.

"Yes it is. I need you to sleep in here just in case I have an episode during the night," Ukitake explained. Brown eyes looked up at him seeking some kind of approval.

"Hmm.." Grimmjaw murmured, not really knowing how to react. The man staring up at him frowned poutily at him, and his heart fluttered. So cute…

"I can arrange a separate room if you wish. So long as you think you can get to me in time for-"

Grimmjaw snapped out of his shock and shook his head.

"Naw, naw! This s'fine. Didn't mean ta seem ungrateful. I'm jus' a lil' shocked. Never had no one be nice ta me like this before," he said, looking at the floor and running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Now, now," Ukitake began, placing one hand on the Hollow's shoulder and one on his face to tip his chin up just a bit. "I know that Sousuke was harsh with you, but that isn't how it's going to be here."

Grimmjaw just stared down at the other man's big brown eyes and pretty black lashes. This close up, he could see the beautiful bone structure of the other man's face quite clearly. It was oval shaped, straight nose, high placed, sharp cheekbones and a well defined jaw. His eyes were like two, roasted almonds, both I color and shape. His lips, well, they were a pretty strawberry pink, luscious and plump. Ukitake was a very attractive man, with his androgynous features.

"I'm going to take care of you here, Grimmjaw-kun," the smaller man's gentle voice said. His mocha colored eyes warmed sweetly. "And in turn, you can care for me when I need it."

Those pretty lips came closer to him, pressing against his cheek softly and a cute, pointed nose nuzzled his. Grimmjaw felt himself go completely red, his stomach fluttering and twisting uncomfortably.

"Come now, let's get clean and in bed," the Captain said with a smile. And that's what the did.

Three weeks later, Jyuushiro was smiling and laughing with his "nurse" through a rather funny story involving the Sexta, a prank, and the Cuarta Espada. Grimmjaw smiled broadly as he spoke, making wild gestures with his hands at every action. Jyuushiro had become quite fond of his little helper…well, okay. Maybe Grimmjaw wasn't so little. Maybe he was taller than the Captain, and much more muscular.

Those blue eyes were quite captivating as well. Jyuushiro knew that most considered him beautiful, in the way many would find a woman beautiful because of his highly effeminate features. Grimmjaw, however, was beautiful in a very masculine way. He had square, sharp angled features and a ruggedly muscular body. The feral quality to his look, that feline quality hidden just under his human visage was just absolutely delicious.

"And that's why Ulquiorra doesn't drink."

Jyuushiro laughed at the other man's silly story. It was nice to see that Grimmjaw's time in Hueco Mundo wasn't all pain and darkness. His laughter reduced to small giggles and then a few tiny coughs as his weak lungs tried to refill with air. Blue eyes snapped to him, keen and alert, searching for any sign of his illness.

"Ya okay?" the blue haired man asked, moving closer and patting his back softly.

"Ah, no. I'm alright. *cough*." A little blood had come out with that one, and Grimmjaw seemed to have made up his mind.

"It's 'bout time we got home anyway."

When they got home, Grimmjaw made some tea for them. Jyuushiro smiled at the other man after, as the big bad Espada tucked him in bed. He fell asleep slowly, to the low tone of his "nurse's" voice telling another story of his past. Just before he went out, he could have sworn he felt a strong, but gentle hand push through his long hair. That night, he slept the whole night through with a peaceful smile on his face.

It was two months into his stay with Captain Ukitake, and on this fine morning, he was awakened by the sound of strong, hacking coughs. He bolted out of bed immediately, rushing to the other man's side only to see him coughing up blood onto his pale, beautiful skin. The Espada threw the covers off of the Captain, and lifted him into his arms. He was so light. His coughs were making his body shudder.

"Ukitake-san…please, try ta calm down," Grimmjaw said, sitting the other man up against the toilet and searching for his medicine.

"*gasp* Grimm…*coughcoughwheeze*"

"Don't talk! Ya jus' hush up and take this, k?" he said, pouring out the correct measure of the nasty smelling liquid. He helped Ukitake tip his head back, and let the medication trickle past bloody lips.

"That's it, swallow slowly. I don't want ya ta choke on the medicine now," Grimmjaw cooed softly, leaning the other man's head against his chest and stroking that soft hair.

Ukitake hacked a couple of more times, blood coating his lips and trickling down his chin. Grimmjaw, thumbed the redness away and nuzzled the man. His chest rumbled with a soothing purr, as he did his best to comfort the Captain. It may seem strange, not going to Unohana-taicho at a time like this. But, the woman had made it clear that when Ukitake had his attacks, it was best to calm him down before moving him anywhere.

"Shhh…s'okay. I got ya…I got ya," Grimmjaw purred into the other man's ear.

Eventually the hacking, quite terrifying coughs stopped, and shallow panting was heard. Grimmjaw stared down into Ukitake's flushed, feverish looking face. It was then that he noticed how fast his heart was beating, how panicked he was. He'd been with the other man for two months now, and the thought of Ukitake dying was actually painful for him.

"Ya okay? You wanna go ta Unohana-taicho?" Grimmjaw asked, still petting the other man's hair gently. Brown eyes lost that glazed look, and peered up at him steadily.

"Mmm…no. Just hold me for a little while longer," Ukitake said, snuggling into the curve of the teal-haired man's shoulder.

Grimmjaw smiled down at the other man, nuzzling his forehead and purring louder. The sound seemed to amuse his smaller companion, who just smiled and placed his ear to his chest to hear it better. It wasn't long before Ukitake fell asleep. Grimmjaw merely smiled and carried the other man back to his bed. He laid him down, but when he tried to pull away he realized that those small hands had quite a grip on his pajama shirt. With a sigh he just plopped down next to the other man and fell asleep.

It was the best night of sleep he'd ever gotten.

There was a warm wetness fluttering over the tender skin of his neck. A warm body lay draped over his, and hands wandered down his chest slowly. Grimmjaw opened his eyes and looked down to see the white mop of hair positioned just below his chin.

"Ukitake-san? What are ya doin'?"

Warm brown eyes looked up at him with something close to a plea in their depths.

"Grimmjaw-kun, please," he murmured, nuzzling Grimm's shoulder and kissing the spot just behind his ear. "I want you."

Grimmjaw shuddered at the neediness in that breathy plea, and as gently as he could, flipped them so that Ukitake was beneath him. He didn't think twice. He'd wanted the other man for quite some time now, and he didn't want the Captain to have a chance to second guess himself. When he had the beautiful man beneath him, he immediately sealed their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Mnn!"

Grimmjaw rumbled with a possessive purr at the sound of that little moan. He lapped at the seam of the other man's lips, slipping his tongue into that sweet mouth when admittance was permitted. He toyed with Ukitake's lips skillfully, nipping and sucking at the plump, soft flesh. The white haired man made little mews and whimpers of pleasure that had Grimmjaw's body heating up and hardening more with every minute.

"Mmmm, Grimmjaw-kun. I want you to take me. Please," Ukitake moaned into his mouth. Grimm groaned and nodded.

"Okay, anythin'. Anythin' ya want, Ukitake-san."

"Call me Jyuushiro."

"Jyuushiro."

The deep rumble of his name from the former Espada's lips was unfairly sexy. Jyuushiro felt his entire body shudder, his blood racing through his veins hotly as Grimmjaw started to undress him. There was this gentle, soft look in the Hollow's bright blue eyes that he'd never seen before. It turned molten as Jyuushiro's body was revealed to him.

"God, yer even prettier than I thought ya'd be," the Espada murmured quietly.

Calloused hands stroked down from his chest to his hips, then back up again. His lips came down again, caressing Jyuushiro's softly, tongue seeking his passionately. After a few moments of tongue wrestling, Grimmjaw separated their mouths and gently nuzzled the smaller man's neck. The roughness of his tongue slid hotly against Jyuushiro's neck, soft lips pressing butterfly kisses against the soft skin.

"Mmmmn…Grimm..clothes. off. Please."

He felt the bigger man smirk against his neck, before rising and stripping his shirt off. He grasped the hem of the garment, slowly inching it up above his belly, Hollow hole coming into view, as well as the beautifully muscled abs that followed. Jyuushiro stroked his hands over the gorgeous flesh, dipping his slender fingers into the proof of Grimmjaw's heritage.

"Ahhnn! Don't stop," the blue eyed man panted, grinding his hips against Jyuushiro's roughly.

The Captain merely continued his ministrations against the surprisingly soft skin inside of the Hollow hole. Grimmjaw yowled and purred, humping enthusiastically against Jyuushiro's hips so that the older man could feel his hot, hard cock through his pants.

"Grimm…can't wait. I want you now," Jyuushiro pleaded. Blue eyes darkened to a lusty cobalt. He leaned down and kissed him soundly on the mouth before moving away enough to strip off both of their pants.

"Ya got lube?"

Jyuushiro nodded, reaching for his bedside table and taking the oil he used as moisturizer in hand. He handed it to Grimmjaw, who took it happily and applied it to his fingers.

Grimmjaw watched in lust hazed wonder as those pale, beautiful thighs parted and gave him a lovely view of everything. Toned thighs framed a weeping, gracefully curved cock, tense balls drawn close against his body, and a sexy strip of skin known as his taint, that begged to be lavished with attention. Grimmjaw leaned forward to do just that. He grasped the Captain's erection in his hand, pumping slowly, and fondly his balls. He licked and suckled them, slicked fingers going stealthily towards the other man's adorable, pink hole.

"Mnn! Hurry!"

The Hollow obeyed, slipping two fingers into the other man smoothly, like his body was made for this type of thing. Of course, living as long as he knew Jyuushiro had been alive, it was quite possible he'd done this plenty of times before. It didn't matter to him. The man was still just as sexy, no matter how many partners he may have had in the past. Grimmjaw looked up at him, laving that cute little taint of his with his tongue and watching him squirm sexily.

"Ah! Nnn! Oh!"

Jyuushiro's face was scrunched into this really cute expression of pleasure. His cheeks were flushed, the pink color slowly creeping its way over his entire body. His back was arched, his cock leaking profusely against his leanly muscled belly. Grimmjaw leaned up to lick that salty essence away. He licked at Jyuushiro's navel, his hips, his chest, and into his mouth for another hot kiss as he spread his fingers inside the other man.

"Mmmph!"

Jyuushiro writhed and arched against the man pleasuring him. His entire body was burning for release. He could feel the muscles of his entrance fluttering around the fingers inside of him in need. He wanted Grimmjaw to be inside of him. He wanted all of that tanned, beautiful skin against his as the man pistoned those defined hips into him, and filled him with his big, hard cock.

"Mmm!" He broke the kiss with a loud smack of lips. "Now! Do it now!"

Those searing blue eyes stared into his hotly, before the other man went to work lubing up his own cock. Jyuushiro was slightly mesmerized by the even, slow strokes of that hand over the hard, flushed flesh. Then it was finally time. Grimmjaw was ready, and the head of his member pressed questioningly against Jyuushiro's slicked hole. With a firm nod, the Captain wound his arms around his "nurse's" neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth.

There was only a slight burn when Grimmjaw entered him. It was merely the burn of the stretch. It had been a little while since Jyuushiro had last taken it, but he didn't are. The feel of the Hollow's hot flesh inside of him was amazing, almost dizzying. And when he started to move, Jyuushiro felt his balls draw up threateningly.

"I'm not going to last long. Move, please!"

The plea was received and executed. Grimmjaw drew his hips back and speared back in. He groaned and purred. The feel of his lover's warm insides sliding over his shaft was utterly amazing. It wasn't like he hadn't had sex in the past. It was more that he'd pretty much just stuck it in, banged away, and emptied his load into whatever he'd fucked without any real thought to the sensation.

But, the feel of Jyuushiro wrapped around him. The feel of his slender body arching and undulating beneath him was just mind-blowing. There was a tenderness, a warmth in his heart that Grimm had never felt for any of his other partners when it came to Jyuushiro. The man's porcelain skin and general frailness incited one of Grimm's most primal instincts, the instinct to protect. Then, after all of the shared meals, the gentle words, loving kisses to his cheeks…they had incited his other baser instinct.

The instinct to mate.

Yet, that wasn't what he was doing to Jyuushiro now. Even though he considered the man his mate, buried to the hilt inside his tight heat, he was not just instinctually pounding away like his body wanted him to. Jyuushiro deserved more than that, for all of the things he'd done for him. Jyuushiro deserved to be loved gently and thoroughly. Grimm had every intention of doing so.

"Ohh..mmm…harder! Almost there!"

Grimm leaned down and kissed his new lover, thrusting his hips a little faster, a little harder. He reveled in the sweet moans filtering into his mouth as he continued to increase the pace of their coupling. His body was spinning with pleasure. His stomach tightened in warning, and he grasped Jyuushiro's leaking member in his hand. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, kissing the man's cherry red lips, and watching as he got closer and closer to release.

Finally, Jyuushiro's body froze beneath his. Warm cum gushed out over his fingers, and the tight channel clamped down around him. Jyuushiro's insides massages his length until Grimm followed him into orgasm, filling his lover up with his seed, marking him as his own. With that, Grimm fell face first into his new mate's neck. He nuzzled it and snuffled the silky white hair, imprinting the scent of Jyuushiro into his mind forever.

The Captain of the Thirteenth Squad enjoyed the high of possibly the best orgasm he'd ever experienced. He smiled as his lover nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent and kissing the skin gently. Jyuushiro managed to lift a hand to comb through that sweaty, teal hair.

"Grimmjaw-kun.."

"Hmm (purr)?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"Never (purrpurr)…"


	6. Drinking Buddies

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Studio Pierrot, and licensed by Viz Media LLC. I make no claims to any characters or any canon plotlines that may exist within this story. I make no money from the writing of this fic. I only write for the entertainment of myself and my readers.

 

...  
Drinking Buddies

...

Grimmjaw was feeling the sweet buzz of alcohol humming through his blood. It was a good night for drinking. The first Anniversary of Aizen's defeat, and all of Seretei was celebrating. A whole year since that bastard died, and Grimm really had never been happier. Even though he'd originally been very distrustful of the Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo…the only one worth trusting at the time if only because of his infallible honor, had convinced him it would be a good idea to go to Soul Society.

It ended up being one of the better decisions in his life, if not the best.

He was placed in the Eleventh Squad, a group of real fighters where there was never a lack of people to spar with. He'd risen quickly through the ranks, taking third seat when Ikkaku was promoted to fukutaicho. Yachiru-chan decided she'd much rather spend her days playing with Nel-chan, and Kenpachi had been all too ready to see his daughter to a safer life. Ever since she was injured in the war, he was much less excited to bring her into battle. He'd almost lost her forever.

As for Grimm's captain, well, he really liked the other man's company. He was just as crude and violent as the former Sexta. He had no class and liked the idea of a difficult fight as well. They were two branches of the same tree, so Grimmjaw really had no trouble respecting him. After the man beat the snot out of him that first time a year ago, Grimm had accepted Zaraki Kenpachi as his leader.

Grimm sighed as he brought the next round of drinks over to the table he and his friends had taken at the beginning of the night. He grumbled a few curses under his breath at the scene that met him. Sitting there, slobbering all over one another, was Abarai Renji and Hisagi Shuuhei. Grimmjaw scowled at his two buddies. They always got like this when they were drunk, then the next day they'd be all awkward with one another. He shot a sour look at the giggling Kira.

"Yer supposed ta be watchin' these two morons so they dun do this shit," Grimm drawled. Kira just giggled louder, hazy blue eyes watering as he gasped for air.

"Yer fuckin' trashed aren't ya?"

Kira promptly fell face first into the table.

"Shit! How am I supposed ta get all these idiots home!"

He stomped over to where his other two friends were eating each other's saliva. He watched Shuuhei slip a hand into his redheaded buddy's kimono, pinching a nipple and causing the man to moan deeply. Grimm shuddered. It wasn't fair how fucking sexy Abarai Renji was…it just wasn't fair. He'd always kind of had a thing for the redhead. The first time he laid eyes on him, he knew he had to have him. After another breathy moan, Grimmjaw growled. Yanking the drunks apart, he glared down at their pouting faces. Shuuhei's head kinda lolled back, his eyes rolling in their sockets dangerously.

"Whasss wrong Grimm-chan?" Renji slurred, auburn eyes staring up at him, glazed. The taller man forced his blue eyes away from that one, puffy nipple, shooting a flat look at the drunk.

"Ya guys're always all ova each other when yer drunk, but ya claim ya got no interest in each other when yer sober."

Renji grinned crookedly at him, fingers creeping up Grimm's thigh. His shirt fell open a little more, revealing tan, tattooed skin and that damned, red little nub that called to Grimmjaw's tongue like chocolate to a menstruating woman.

"I ain't interested in Shuuhei. I got my eye on sumon else," Renji said. Something twinkled in those red-brown eyes that had Grimmjaw's blood heating up. He smacked the questing hand aside just short of cupping his crotch, and glowered at the other man.

"Stop playin' 'round ya drunk!" he snapped.

"Ain't playin'."

Grimm chose to ignore that in favor of locating some help in getting his idiot friends home.

"Hey! Woman!" Grimmjaw called to the tiny girl sitting with her big-titted friends.

He recognized the strawberry blond one as Matsumoto Rangiku of Tenth Squad, but the tall one was a mystery. All he knew was that she was from the Fourth. Little Hinamori jumped and turned her wide eyes on him in question.

"Get yer Captain ta his quarters safely. He's 'bout done for," Grimm said.

She nodded, both of her friends rising to help her complete her task. Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Hinamori took hold of the Ninth Squad's captain, and their tall friend from the Fourth took Kira with her. Once they were safely out the door, the former Espada then pulled some money out of his pocket for the drinks. He hoisted his extremely drunk, red-haired friend into his arms bridal style, and headed for the exit.

"Mmmm, Grimm ya smell really goood," Renji purred, nuzzling his face into the blue haired man's shoulder. Grimm merely held the man tighter and started the walk to his quarters.

"Wonder if ya taste good…" he slurred. Grimm pinched his arm hard causing him to yelp and pout up at him.

"Shaddup. Ya lick me, and I'll rip yer tongue out yer damn mouth!" he growled. Renji giggled at him, snuffling his pointed nose into the blue-haired man's chest.

Fingers caressed the baby hairs at the base of his neck. A pointed nose nuzzled the crook of his neck as hot breath puffed against his skin. He shivered a little, hating how hot he was getting over Renji. He'd always been attracted to him, ever since he came to Soul Society and met the man. It was just that at that moment, Renji was drunk off his ass. No matter how much he wanted the other man, Grimm wasn't the kinda guy who took advantage of his drunk friends. He looked down to see jasper eyes staring hotly up at him. A pink tongue came out to swipe over shapely lips.

'Shit!' he thought as his dick pulsed with want.

"Why don't ya shut me up?" Renji husked, leaning up and lapping at a soft spot behind Grimm's ear. Grimm gripped the back of the other man's head and pushed it into his shoulder forcefully.

"Stop it, Renji. I ain't playin' with ya," he growled. The Shinigami whined, hand fisting in the material of Grimmjaw's top.

"M'not playin' either. Why won't ya listen ta me?" he asked, pushing the fabric away so he could stroke gently at the skin of Grimm's scar. The former Sexta shivered again when his friend's lips moved in to press wetly against that sensitive flesh as well.

"Ren!" he snapped, pulling Renji's head back so he could glare into his eyes. "Behave yerself 'til I can get ya home, kay?"

Full lips pouted, and those glazed auburn eyes saddened. One of Renji's big hands came up to Grimm's face, fingers trailing lightly over the sharp angle of his cheekbone.

"Why ya bein' so mean ta me? S'not my fault yer gorgeous, Grimm. I jus' want ya is all," he said in a soft tone. Then his fingers fell to Grimmjaw's frowning lips. The Hollow jerked his head away, lowering Renji's feet to the ground and digging through his pockets for his keys.

"We're here. Jus' shaddup, and try not ta fall down while I get the door open," he ordered.

"Maybe I can help'ya!" Renji giggled, sticking his hands into the blue haired man's pockets and wiggling them around.

"Ren! Stop it!" Grimmjaw growled, jumping and groaning when the redhead's fingers squeezed his crotch enthusiastically.

"Hmmnnn, ya want it! Come on, lemme do it, I can feel ya want it! I'll suck ya so good, 'til yer dry! Please!" Renji panted into his friend's ear, stroking and squeezing at the quickly hardening cock in his hand. Grimm panted hotly for a few moments, body going crazy in need after hearing that husky voice beg to suck his cock. He somehow managed to push his buddy away.

"Renji, quit it! Behave for five seconds while I get the door open, will you?" he snapped, slinging the lieutenant up over his shoulder like a sack of flower, and wrenching his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door.

He maneuvered the both of them into his Eleventh Division quarters, and desperately ignored the way Renji kept grabbing his ass. When he got to his bedroom he dropped the drunken lieutenant onto the bed and stalked out of the room. He didn't want to hear whatever lewd things the other man was slurring from those unfairly delicious lips. He wanted to take his shower and fall asleep on his couch. Hopefully, Renji would not remember what a little flirt he'd been all night. Grimm knew in the morning that his friend would be embarrassed beyond belief at his own behavior. They had never made sexual advances on one another before, so he knew Renji would be weird about it.

"GRIMMMMMJAWWW! I'M HORNY! COME PLAY WITH ME!" he heard his friend yell from the bedroom. Blue eyes rolled in irritation.

"Shut yer damn mouth and go ta bed ya drunk!"

He slammed the door to the bathroom shut and turned the shower on to drown out any more noise from the man down the hall. When he was naked, he was made abruptly aware of his hard cock staring up at him as if it were begging him to go fuck Renji's ass. Grimmjaw growled at the pleading appendage, which promptly cried a few beads of pearly pre-cum in response. He sighed.

'Might as well get it over with now,' he thought.

Wrapping his fingers around the aching flesh he stroked himself languidly, sighing at the duel sensations of hot water against his flesh and friction against his dick. Adding a little squeeze to the upstroke, Grimm worked himself harder. He jerked himself until cum shot out of his cock and slid down the tile wall of the shower. It was as if someone had opened the window and let some fresh air in. He felt much better. Slinging a towel around his hips he walked towards his room.

When he finally made it back to his bedroom he found Renji already asleep. He had somehow made it out of all his clothing save his boxers, and apparently passed out. Grimm smiled down at his unconscious friend, sitting down on the futon and pushing some red hair out of the other man's face. Renji snuffled the pillow and smiled in his sleep. Grimm just laid down next to him. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

. . . . .

Renji woke up that morning with a splitting headache. Everything hurt, the light was too bright, and the world was too loud. He groaned, turning his head into the warm pillow he was snuggled against. That's when he noticed, the pillow…it was breathing. He sat up so quickly it made his head spin and his stomach churn. After taking a few deep breaths he opened his eyes to peer down at the person laying in bed with him.

"Shit!" he hissed.

He was nearly naked in a bed with a certain naked ex-Espada. Grimmjaw lay on his back, arms thrown up over his head, long, lean body stretched out beautifully and exposed all the way down to his defined hips, where the sheets rode down low. The redhead felt himself harden almost immediately, but was too busy freaking out to worry about that particular problem. He'd been wasted the night before. What had happened?

'Damnit! I finally got Grimm in bed and I can't even remember it! Fuck!' the Shinigami thought angrily.

He was still internally freaking out when a sleepy moan snapped him out of his thoughts. He snapped his gaze down just in time to watch Grimmjaw's eyelashes flutter, and lidded blue eyes make a lazy trip up his body until they reached his face. The Arrancar grinned up at him.

"Mornin' ya stupid drunk," he growled in a sleep husked tone. Renji shivered, his cock firming a little more in interest.

"What happened last night?" he asked. That shit-eating grin widened.

"Ya mean ya don't 'member? N'I thought it was such a special night too," Grimm said, slyly peering at the Shinigami through his lashes. Renji held back a growl.

"We fucked?"

The mirthful cackle following his frantic question made him glare harshly at his friend.

"Ahahahahaha! Ya shoulda seen yer face, Ren-chan! Priceless!" Grimmjaw laughed. Renji scowled and pounced, pinning Grimmjaw to the futon and growling at him in frustration.

"That ain't funny ya ass!" he snarled. Grimmjaw just laughed harder, face flushing and eyes glimmering.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Grimm said. "Ya were really drunk last night, made out with Shuuhei and everythin'! But we didn't fuck."

Renji blushed but breathed a sigh of relief as well. It sucked that he'd slobbered all over Shuuhei again, but at least he didn't have sex with Grimmjaw and forget it. He sighed again and relaxed. It was at that point that he realized just how close he was to his blue-eyed friend. He was on top of the other man, faces mere inches apart. The Hollow stared calmly up at him, as if waiting for him to do or say something.

"Did I…do anythin' weird?" Renji asked. Grimm smirked at him, rolling them over so that the redhead was on his back, and the bluenette was crouching over him.

"Nothin' too outta yer drunk usual," he said. "All touchy-feely and whatnot."

Auburn eyes widened, and tan cheeks flushed.

"What do ya mean by that?"

Fangs gleamed in the morning light as Grimmjaw's smile turned wolfish. Renji's breath stuttered out in shock when the other man's body came down to rest between his thighs. Lips caressed his ear lightly as the panther hollow spoke.

"Well, instead'a tryin' ta hide this," Grimm purred, palming Renji's prominent erection through his boxers. "Ya were more than happy ta rub against me."

The redhead couldn't find it in himself to speak. He watched with wide eyes as his friend's face got closer and closer to his. For a long time, since he and Grimm had started sparring together, he had been fantasizing about the day they would do this. So, when those lips came down on his, he could do nothing but tilt his head and open his mouth in welcoming. His arms wrapped around the other man's neck, and he arched his hips up, searching for contact.

Tongues tangled and bodies grinded as moans filled the room. Grimmjaw's hands felt like fire on Renji's skin. He couldn't get enough. He arched and moaned, letting his own hands wander over that luscious naked skin.

"If ya wanted me so bad, ya could'a jus' asked, Ren-chan," Grimm purred in his ear. The redhead moaned as hot lips trailed over the lobe, down his neck, and over his jaw.

"Didn't wanna ruin…friendship-ahh!"

A hot tongue darted over his nipples, lips sucking and teeth nipping the hardened nubs. Renji found it difficult to breath, let alone speak, as Grimm's kiss-bruised mouth trailed down his body towards the waistband of his boxers. That rough tongue lapped at the skin just under the elastic, causing Renji to squirm and moan, before Grimmjaw abruptly pulled the fabric off.

"Ahnn, Grimmmmmmm…why?"

He jerked at the flick of that tongue against the slit of his cock. With a sexy smirk, Grimm placed a series of fleeting licks against his head, tickling the ridge gently before lapping all the way from balls to tip.

"Why, ya ask?" he said slowly, sucking on the tip of Renji's cock and hallowing his cheeks attractively. "Well, guess it's 'cus I want ya too, Ren-chan."

Wide red-brown eyes locked with lust-darkened blue, then fluttered shut when that hot mouth descended upon his cock again. Gods, why was Grimmjaw so good at it? It just wasn't fair how close Renji was after such little provocation. The other man seemed to know exactly what he was doing to the redhead, smirking around his mouthful of cock as he flattened his sand-papery tongue against the underside.

"Mmm, uhhhg…nnng!" Renji couldn't stop the noises spilling from his mouth. He wiggled and squirmed under Grimm's ministrations, his belly clenching with gathering heat. Then, that moist heat was gone.

"Fuck, look at ya!" a husky growl exclaimed. Renji looked up at his gorgeous friend, eyes tracing over every curve and line of the other man's muscular body.

"Ya want me ta fuck ya?" Grimm asked, grinding against him rhythmically. Renji arched and moaned.

"Yesssssss!"

The Hollow chuckled, lapping a line from Renji's neck to the skin just behind his ear. He moved up for a hot kiss, before moving back completely. He plopped onto his ass and smirked at his lover-to-be cockily.

"Awright, prepare yourself fer me, Ren-chan," he husked.

Long, tapered fingers fell between tanned thighs, and Renji watched in aroused silence as Grimmjaw stroked himself slowly. Standing proud in a trim bed of dark blue fuzz was the former Espada's erect cock, leaking for Renji profusely. The redhead shuddered with need. He wanted it. He wanted it on him, inside him, filling and thrusting him to completion.

"Here, ya'll need some'a this," Grimm said, squirting something cool and slick onto Renji's fingers.

The Shinigami stared at his lubed hand for a moment in wonder before turning his eyes back onto the Hollow across from him. Grimm had slicked his own fingers as well, and Renji couldn't help but be slightly transfixed at the gleaming wetness being spread over the flushed, hard flesh. He raised his gaze back up to lock with hot blue eyes, rubbing his lubed fingers into his cleft, moaning and arching his hips up as he penetrated himself.

"Shit! Jus' like that, fuck yerself," Grimm panted, squeezing the tip of his cock and picking up the pace of his strokes.

Renji's eyes narrowed at the other man, his hand picking up the pace of Grimm's strokes, fingers thrusting into himself in the same rhythm. He whined in frustration as he tried to find his prostate. It's not as easy to do by yourself, but he worked a third finger inside and crooked them hopefully. His back arched, hips grinding down against the digits inside, delighting in the bolts of pleasure fizzing up his spine.

"Yea, look at ya! Fuckin' drippin' and ridin' yer own fingers. Get the fuck over here!" Grimm growled, eyes dangerously heated. Renji smirked, tossing his head back and moaning loudly as he spread his fingers inside of himself.

"Come get me," he purred. And Shinigami King be damned, Grimmjaw Jaegerjaques did what he was told.

He pounced his friend, pulling the fingers out of the stretched, reddened orifice carefully before positioning his cock there in their stead. He rubbed the head into the cleft, up and down across the crease of Renji's gorgeous tan globes. He swirled it around the fluttering rosebud of his friend's anus, pushing in just the head and pulling out again a few times teasingly.

"Grimmm! Please! Jus' put it in!" Renji begged, red eyes staring up at him desperately.

Grimmjaw didn't hesitate. He pushed right in to the hilt, stopping once he was fully sheathed to give Renji some time to adjust. The redhead squirmed a little at the fullness of his ass. Grimm was an average length, but his girth was a little bit above said standard. The stretch was as delicious as it was strange. Renji, however, had been ogling his friend long enough that he could ignore the slight burn of movement, if only to feel that hot, turgid flesh thrusting within him.

"Shit, Ren-chan! Yer so tight," Grimmjaw panted, hips twitching slightly as he forced himself to stay still.

The Shinigami merely smirked, drawing his friend's head down for a languid, tongue filled kiss, and pushing his hips down against the other man's cock. The panther purred out a moan, grasping Renji beneath the knees and spreading him wide. He began slow, deliberate movements of his hips. The redhead moaned at the feeling. Every inch of throbbing, heated flesh slid against his inner walls delightfully. He helped keep up the movement, undulating his hips against the other man's fluidly.

"Mmmmm, Grimm. Faster," he murmured, kissing his friend again and nibbling at his lips playfully.

Grimm complied, hitching Renji's knees over his shoulders and starting up a fast, hard rhythm that made the tattooed man writhe in pleasure. Deep and hard, that's how they did it. The room filled with grunts and moans, along with the wet slap of skin and slurp of penetration. Renji writhed underneath his friend, grinding his hips down against the strong thrusts. His velvety insides caressed Grimm's length perfectly, and both of them could feel the end coming at them very quickly.

"Fuuuckk, you feel so good, Ren-chan!" he growled.

Renji just moaned in response. His mind was clouded with heat and lust. All he could do was push his hips back to meet Grimmjaw's, trying desperately to bring them both to orgasm. The redhead bucked against his friend, feeling his belly knotting up in pleasure and moaning loudly.

"Ahh….Grimm! Faster!"

Grimmjaw did as he was told, speeding up his thrusts into the furnace of Renji's tight body. He could feel his climax building, and knowing it wasn't too far away, he grasped the redhead's weeping cock firmly. He stroked it in strong, timed twists of his fist, keeping the same pace as the movement of his hips as best as he could.

"Shit! Gonna cum soon!" the Hollow growled into a sweaty, tanned shoulder.

He lapped at the black designs of Renji's tattoos as his felt himself fall right over the edge. With a deep purr of the other man's name he came forcefully inside of the twitching, burning depths. The splash of wetness against his belly was his only indication that Renji had finished as well, since he couldn't quite hear the scream of his own name over the thundering of rushing blood in his eardrums.

For a few minutes they just lay there panting. Grimm gently curled his arm around Renji's waist and pulled him close, nuzzling the spiced apple scented hair, and both of them relishing in the afterglow of amazing sex. Renji snuggled his head into the crook of Grimm's shoulder, kissing the cooling flesh and smiling.

"Why haven't we done this before?" he asked. Grimmjaw laughed.

"Dunno…but we should definitely do it again soon," he answered. They looked at each other, leaning up for a slow, post-coital kiss before breaking away.

"Ahh….definitely."


End file.
